


Like an Arrow Straight Through the Heart

by snarfette



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Bows & Arrows, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Liam, Swords, Violence, injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-02-27 00:09:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 38,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2671568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarfette/pseuds/snarfette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in early 14th Century England, Liam is basically ‘Robin Hood’, Zayn and Niall are his ‘merry’ men (stop laughing), Louis is his Maid Marian (of course) and Harry is an Earl (obviously). Despite the summary, this is NOT a crack fic!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> Despite the summary of this fic, it is NOT a crack fic!  
> I’ve done a lot of research for this story. I know some of you may be familiar with the Robin Hood tale being set in Sherwood Forest, but after my research I decided to base this story in Barnsdale Forest in Yorkshire because it made sense to me, and there are tales of Robin Hood originating from there. Please bear in mind that ‘Robin Hood’ is a character surrounded by legend so I am basing fiction on a lot of fiction here – which kind of gives me freedom to do whatever I want!  
> If you are willing to suspend your disbelief and accept any and all historical inaccuracies please read on and I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own any person mentioned in this story and I'm not making any money from writing this fic. This is quite obviously fiction, unless there's a 1D time-machine out there that we don't know about (but that's probably a whole different AU story).
> 
> For Chapter 1, Liam is 17 and Louis is 18 (nearly 19).

_The village of Campsall, Barnsdale Forest – October 1303AD_

“One of these days you’re going to take me with you on your adventures into the forest.”

Liam smiled softly to himself at the sound of the voice behind him. He pushed himself up from his squatting position and turned to face Louis.

“I’m not sure it’s the place for you, Lou,” he responded easily. “You’d have to be quiet for one thing so you didn’t frighten all the game away.”

“I can be quiet,” Louis argued immediately. “And besides, why should you get to go off and have all the fun while I have to stay here in the village?”

Liam chuckled at his friend. “Hunting is a serious business you know - it’s not all fun and games.” His grin softened and he looked at Louis fondly. “And I wouldn’t want you to get hurt; there are dangerous animals out there you know.”

Taking a step closer to Liam, Louis gently placed his hand on Liam’s chest and looked up at him through his eyelashes. “Which is why you should teach me how to use a bow,” he said with a gently persuasive smile.

Liam wondered if Louis knew the effect he had on him. He wondered if Louis knew that Liam could hardly ever say no to him. He supposed that he probably did, what with the way his eyelashes were fluttering and his thumb was rubbing over the rough fabric of Liam’s woollen shirt.

“Alright, alright,” Liam gave in easily. “I’ll show you how to use a bow.”

Louis’ eyes lit up and his smile widened. “Do you promise?”

“Yes Louis, I promise,” Liam smiled at his enthusiasm before his heart stuttered in his chest as Louis leant even closer.

With his lips incredibly close to Liam’s ear, he whispered, “And then will you take me poaching?”

The smile completely fell from Liam’s lips. He wrapped his large hands around Louis’ upper arms and pushed him away slowly. “I will teach you how to use a bow and how to hunt game but I will _never_ take you with me to go…poaching,” he spoke forcefully but hissed the last word after looking around them carefully.

Louis pouted slightly, “But why?”

“You know why,” Liam said with a shake of his head. “You know the punishment for poaching.”

“Do you know how many people in this village you help by bringing back those deer? How many grateful families there are?” Louis said. “Well…of course you do, but I want to help you. Let’s face it, we all need all the help we can get and if you show me how and I can help you catch more…”

“No Louis,” Liam cut him off. “I will not risk seeing you hanged for anyone’s benefit.”

Louis pulled away from Liam’s grip on his arms with a scowl on his face. “So it’s alright for me to let you go off and risk getting caught but you refuse to let me do the same? How do you think I would feel if it was _you_ with a noose around your neck?”

“I won’t get caught,” Liam sighed, running his hand through his hair and looking away from Louis’ fierce gaze.

Louis merely blew out a frustrated breath and turned his back on Liam, his arms folded across his chest.

Liam took a few silent steps to close the gap between them. He reached out and gently turned Louis around where he stood. “I won’t get caught,” he repeated quietly. He let the words settle before he continued. “I’ll teach you how to use a bow and you can help by hunting game. But I can’t teach you if you’re mad with me because you’ll just stomp through the forest scaring everything away.”

A small smile tugged at Louis’ mouth. “Hmm, I suppose I’d better stop sulking then.” He scuffed his foot against the dirt on the ground before looking up at Liam with a gleam in his eye. “When do we start?”

Liam smiled and rolled his eyes at Louis’ quick turn around. Just as he was about to reply, he looked over Louis’ shoulder and saw a cloud of dust rising from the track leading to the village. Three men on horses were approaching.

“Shit,” he exclaimed. “The bailiff.”

Turning immediately on his spot, Louis’ shoulders tensed at the sight of the approaching men. With a quick glance back at Liam, he rushed back to his little house to be with his mother and sisters when the bailiff arrived.

Liam hurriedly removed his long-bow and quiver of arrows from his back and stowed them away out of sight before doing the same with his hunting bag. Hunting wasn’t illegal but Liam didn’t want to give the bailiff any reason to start asking unwelcome questions. Once he was happy that evidence of his morning’s trip was hidden, he grabbed a rake to seem as though he’d been mucking out the pigs and stood and watched the arrival of the three men on horseback.

The bailiff and his two men stopped at the first few tiny wooden houses on their way, conversing with the occupants before moving on. Eventually, they made it to Louis’ home and he greeted them outside. Louis’ mother and oldest sister stood in the doorway of the little house watching nervously. Since Louis’ father had died three winters ago, Louis had become the man of the house so the bailiff ignored his mother and spoke to him.

From where he was standing, Liam could see everything but was too far away to hear. He knew how the bailiff liked to bully the families of the village and was prepared to step in if he was needed.

“Good day Tomlinson,” the bailiff greeted him with a faux-cheerful expression.

“Good day,” Louis replied with a tight smile.

“I have come to collect the taxes,” the bailiff told him cheerfully.

Any trace of a smile fell from Louis’ lips at the words. He shook his head slightly in shock. “But…we paid…last month.” The thought of having to pay out any further money or food was horrifying. Louis had four sisters and his mother to support and the last payment had left the family struggling to survive. If they had to give away the last of their stores, he was sure that they wouldn’t all make it through the winter.

The bailiff smirked at him cruelly. “That may be the case but the taxes have been raised.”

“You can’t…you can’t just do that,” Louis argued.

“My Lord can do as he pleases,” the bailiff replied. “And you must pay what is owed.”

By now some of the other villagers had begun to gather around, listening to the exchange and casting their own worried glances around at the prospect of paying more. Liam too had wandered closer, sensing that the conversation was not going well. The bailiff seemed to enjoy causing distress and since Louis’ father had died, he had focused his attention on Louis and his family. Maybe he thought that a family without a father was an easy target but Louis had proven that he could stand up against his bullying.

“Will you be making your payment in coins or in kind?” the bailiff asked with a tilt of his head.

Drawing in a deep breath, Louis replied as steadily as possible, “Neither.”

The assembled crowd drew in a collective gasp at his response.

Something dark flashed in the bailiff’s eyes and his nostrils flared. “You may wish to reconsider your choice.”

“My family cannot afford any more taxes,” Louis told him angrily. “We have nothing left to give except that which will see us through the winter. My family will starve if you take that as payment.”

A murmur of agreement and compassion passed through the villagers. It seemed like every member of the village was now watching and they all knew the hardships of their lives and how they couldn’t afford to give any more.

The bailiff glared at Louis before his lips curled into a sneer. “Perhaps you would like to make your payment in another way; I’m sure I could find _use_ for one of your sisters in the town.” His eyes wandered over to Louis’ sister and looked her up and down in assessment before he took a few steps in the direction of where she was still standing beside his mother.

Louis flew into action, running the short distance and standing blocking the path of the bailiff.

“Don’t you _dare_ go anywhere near her,” he snarled angrily. He knew exactly what sort of ‘use’ the bailiff had in mind and he wasn’t about to let the disgusting man get anywhere near any member of his family.

“You forget your place, _peasant_ ,” the bailiff spat before he swung his fist and punched Louis in the gut.

Louis was completely caught off guard and off balance and was sent sprawling to the ground, clutching his stomach as he tried to catch his breath.

Angry shouts erupted from the crowd and suddenly they surged forwards. The two burly men accompanying the bailiff were actually pushed away from him and cut off by the villagers.  

Liam had started to push his way through the crowd as soon as he had seen the bailiff’s fist connect with Louis; he had seen red and felt an anger coursing through him like nothing he’d ever felt before.

As Louis struggled to recover on the ground, a shadow passed over him and suddenly he was being lifted by his shirt collar. He squinted up and saw the face of the bailiff hovering above him, anger etched into his features. “Perhaps you would rather I took _you_ to a cell, boy. A few days without food would see you begging on your knees and I know a few men who would enjoy _that_.”

If Liam had thought he was angry before, it was nothing compared to the rage that filled him upon hearing the bailiff’s words. He had just forced his way through the crowd when he heard the threats and saw the hateful man with his fists clenched in Louis’ shirt. He roared as he ran forward and kicked the bailiff in the side as hard as he could. The man immediately let go of Louis, who scrambled to get out of the way, and rolled onto his back in the dirt. Liam set upon him immediately, punching him repeatedly until there was blood pouring from his nose and mouth.

“Liam!” Louis screamed, “ _Stop_!”

And with his fist suspended in the air, Liam froze at the sound. He felt a gentle hand on his shoulder but didn’t stop staring angrily at the man on the ground beneath him.

“You have to stop or you’ll kill him,” Louis said desperately.

Liam turned away then and looked up at Louis who looked fraught and terrified. He pushed himself up without looking back at the bloodied man on the ground. He felt like everything was rushing around him; adrenaline was coursing through him but he managed to focus on the man in-front of him. “Are you alright?” he asked Louis. He reached out a hand to touch Louis’ cheek but stopped himself when he saw the blood on his knuckles.

“I’m alright,” Louis nodded but he looked sad, “But you’re not. Why did you do that Liam? Why did you get involved? You should have just let me deal with it.”

“He _hurt_ you,” Liam protested. “I had to do something.”

“Liam! Liam!” Both of them looked in the direction of the voice. Liam’s father was waving him over frantically but Liam looked back at Louis in a daze. He felt strange, like he couldn’t clear the fog that had settled over his mind when he saw the bailiff hit Louis.

“Don’t you _understand_?” Louis was saying desperately and Liam realised he’d been talking to him. “Liam…you have to _leave_.”

“ _What?_ ” Liam asked him in confusion.

“You attacked the bailiff; he might die for all we know. You’ve committed a crime and they’ll want to see you punished for it; they’ll _hang_ you,” Louis was speaking quickly and he sounded desperate as he squeezed Liam’s upper arm. “You have to leave the village and never come back.” He choked back a sob at the words. “Liam…you’re an outlaw.”    


	2. II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’re now roughly five years after the events of the first chapter.
> 
> I'll be putting the date and setting at the start of each chapter so you can keep track as you read.

_Barnsdale_ _Forest_ _, March 1308AD_

There was nothing quite like the thrill of a chase or a fight. It filled Liam with adrenaline and passion and he sometimes wished that the nobles that they preyed upon would put up more resistance. He longed for one of them to produce a sword in response to their challenge or for the carriage-driver to spur the horses on that bit faster so they had to give more of a chase but more often than not their victims surrendered without struggle.

Liam supposed he should be grateful; it didn’t _really_ make sense to want to complicate their attacks and ask for trouble, but sometimes it would have made life more interesting if they at least had to work hard for their success. His fellow outlaws, Niall and Zayn, had often laughed at his ridiculous wish for ‘more action’ and had told him to be grateful for the ease with which they managed to steal from the rich.

“Lazy rich bastards aren’t going to be bothered with fighting us for a coin purse when they’ve got rooms full of gold in their castles, are they?” Niall had told him one night as they lay looking up at the stars.

And that was probably true. One stolen purse wasn’t going to cause too much trouble for most of the noblemen that they robbed, but it would feed several families for a month in the poor villages surrounding Barnsdale.

“Well maybe one day, we’ll hit them where it really hurts then,” Liam had offered in response.

The approaching carriage was probably not going to be any different to the one they had attacked last week, or the one from the week before that. But still, the element of surprise was necessary.

Liam watched silently from his perch in the low branches of the tree. His dark green hood was raised, a scarf of the same colour wrapped around his mouth, camouflaging him amongst the foliage.

The carriage trundled along the rough track; its driver completely oblivious to any danger. Liam wondered how anyone could travel the roads through Barnsdale Forest without being on their guard. He and his friends were not the only band of outlaws roaming the forest and reports of attacks were common. Unfortunately, not all of the outlaws in the forest were as noble as Liam, Niall and Zayn. Many of them attacked and murdered their victims just for the sport and because they hated the nobility. Liam and his friends weren’t like that; they didn’t set out to hurt people if they could avoid it. As much as Liam longed for someone to put up a fight, he certainly wasn’t going to murder someone just for being in the wrong place at the wrong time. He pushed the thought to the side as the carriage continued its journey.

When it reached the desired location on the track, Liam nocked an arrow to his bowstring and pulled his arm back. His breathing slowed and he focused intently on his target. As he breathed out, his fingers snapped away from the bowstring smoothly and the arrow was released. He held his position as he waited for the arrow to make contact with the front of the carriage and then smiled slightly at his accurate shot.

It wasn’t his aim to hit the driver. The arrow was intended to act as a distraction and to alert the driver to the fact that he was facing a concealed enemy using a long-bow - a much feared and deadly weapon when used correctly.

As the arrow thudded into the wood of the carriage, the driver’s eyes flicked to it and widened comically. He didn’t notice the darkly dressed man running up alongside the carriage and jumping up next to him until he felt the jolt and turned around to be met by dark eyes. The man beside him held a finger to his lips and took the reins from the driver’s shaking hands before pulling the horses to a steady halt. 

Meanwhile, another hooded man had appeared at the back of the carriage and was standing guard to alert his comrades to any approaching trouble on the road.

Liam had swung down from his perch and swiftly made his way across the forest floor to the side of the carriage. There had been no sign of life from within and his keen eyes scoured the area for movement. He approached cautiously, his bow in place behind his back, but his sword drawn. With a swift motion he wrenched the door of the carriage open and held up his sword in readiness.

The man inside the carriage was young, younger than Liam had expected. His eyes were wide as he took in the sight of Liam standing at the doorway but he didn’t look completely terrified like Liam had seen on so many faces before and he wasn’t reaching to his belt to hold out his coin purse immediately either.

With an almost imperceptible movement, his eyes flicked across the carriage. Liam would have missed it if his eyes weren’t so keen and he hadn’t been doing this for years. A movement flashed in the corner of Liam’s eyes and he spun his sword immediately in the direction of another man sitting on the bench opposite the first. In his hand he held a dagger, most likely intending to strike at Liam while his attention was occupied, but as Liam turned his weapon and his stare upon him, the hand holding the weapon lowered.

There was a long moment of absolute silence where nobody moved. Liam just stared at the man holding the knife in disbelief. He blinked and shook his head slightly but didn’t lower his sword. To his surprise, he realised that his hand was shaking a little. The other man stared back at him; his gaze burning into Liam’s eyes.

A shout from Niall at the rear of the coach, finally broke the moment. Someone was coming along the track and they needed to leave.

Liam took a step backwards, his sword still held before him. With a final look between the two men in the carriage, his eyes lingering on the second man for a moment, he turned and ran, disappearing into the forest as the trees enveloped him.

He didn’t look back; if he had, he would have seen the man with the knife leaning out of the door of the carriage trying to follow the sight of his retreating back for as long as possible.

Liam ran, just knowing that he had to reach the arranged meeting place for after their attack. It was fortunate that he knew the route so well because his mind could not focus on anything other than the fact that he had just seen _Louis_ sitting in the back of that carriage.

***   

When Liam had joined up with Niall and Zayn at their arranged meeting point deep in the forest, the others had questioned him about what had happened with the carriage. In all the years that they had been robbing the nobles they had never walked away empty handed. Liam had decided against telling his friends about what had really happened. He trusted them with his life, he loved them like brothers, but he couldn’t make sense of it himself yet, let alone involve anyone else. He quickly told them a half-truth: the men inside the carriage were armed, he had only had time to disarm one of them before Niall had sounded the warning. The others seemed to accept his explanation easily enough and jokingly told him he’d have to sharpen up his skills for next time before they all set off back to their camp for the night.

As they walked a thought occurred to Liam. “Who was that in the carriage anyway?” he asked.

“The driver seemed quite talkative, think he thought I was going to run him through so he was trying to distract me,” Zayn laughed a little, “But he said it was the Earl of Doncaster. The family have lived on that land north of the forest for decades. Think it’s called Styles Hall.”

“Hmm, I know the place,” Liam answered thoughtfully.

“Why? Are you planning on paying him a visit seeing as you didn’t manage to get anything from him?” Niall laughed, as if it was a truly ridiculous notion.

Liam shook himself from his thoughts at Niall’s words. “Of course,” he laughed, trying to sound carefree. “I can just see that working out well. I’ll ride up to the gate and ask to be let in for an audience with the Earl. And then I’ll point out that he owes me at least one purse of coins.”

“And I’m sure he’ll oblige,” Zayn added. “Especially if you tell him about how your outlaw friends have been taking the piss out of you for not succeeding first time round.”

“Watch it,” Liam warned, “Or I might just forget to make you any supper tonight.”

The three of them continued on their walk back to their camp, chatting away happily despite the failed robbery. Liam joined in the conversation easily but couldn’t stop his thoughts picturing Louis’ shocked face.   

That night Liam lay awake for hours in his shelter. His mind was racing with the events of earlier in the evening.

There was no mistaking the man holding the knife in the carriage. Years had aged him obviously, he was a man now rather than a teenaged boy, but he was still so recognisable to Liam. If every part of Louis’ face had been covered up apart from his eyes, Liam still would have known it was him; he would never forget those mischievous, bright blue eyes. Louis looked older, his hair was longer and he had the scruff of a beard on his face, but he looked healthy and, Liam couldn’t deny it, he looked handsome.

But Liam could hardly believe what he had seen. It was as though he had seen a ghost before his very eyes.

It was hard to track the passing of time living as an outlaw in the forest, but Liam knew that it had been roughly five years since he had fled the village where he had been born and grown up.

He remembered the day that he became an outlaw as though it was yesterday: his father handing him his bag, his long-bow and quiver and pushing him towards the forest, his mother weeping pitifully, the shouts of the bailiff’s guards as the crowd finally dispersed enough to let them through, and Louis: Louis’ face as he’d told Liam had to leave and never come back.

Liam was sure his heart had broken that day as he had ran into the forest, never looking back for fear of seeing the guards chasing him. When he had finally found a safe place to stop and rest, he had sat and sobbed, a carpet of leaves and twigs beneath him. He had eventually pushed himself up and made himself move. He was alone now and he had to survive.

After a while, his confidence about living in the forest had grown. He had always been a successful hunter so food was no problem and he was more than capable of concealing himself amongst the trees and undergrowth in order to keep hidden. It was that fact that had led him back to the village of Campsall one morning. He knew that he could never show his face in the village again for fear that someone would turn him in but he just wanted to see it and he longed to see the people he had left behind that day.

He had crept around the outskirts of the village, sticking to the tree line, until he was close enough to see his house – not _his_ house anymore – his parents’ house. He watched as his father led the pigs back into their pen for the day and his mother swept the leaves and dirt out through the door. They were safe, alive and carrying on with all the things that had to be done. Liam felt a lump in his throat as he watched them but he was glad that they were alright.

His attention had switched to Louis’ home a little further away. He waited and watched as Louis’ mother and younger sisters all came and went from the house, busily going about their daily chores and chattering amongst themselves happily. But not once did he see Louis. It seemed odd.

Eventually, Liam had slipped away from the village and back to the forest. Unease had followed him and within a few days he had found himself back at the village watching. Again there was no sign of Louis and Liam began to think the worst. What if the bailiff had come back and arrested Louis for his defiance on the day Liam had left? But Louis’ family didn’t seem to be struggling, and surely the bailiff would have made them all suffer being the wicked, vindictive man that he was.

Again he left the village without seeing Louis and with no answers.

Visiting the village became a regular part of Liam’s life. He had decided that even though he was no longer allowed to live there, he could still support his family and some of the other good people who lived there. So when he visited, he always left game that he had caught in the forest, near to his parents’ house. He would slip away to watch from the trees as the gift was found. His mother or father always looked around in surprise at the discovery and then gazed off into the trees as though they knew that Liam was somewhere there watching over them. They always smiled fondly before turning back to the house with the game in their arms. It warmed Liam’s heart to know that he could help them in some way and the looks on his parents’ faces helped him sleep better at night.

As the years had gone by, Liam had somehow found himself teamed up with Niall and Zayn, and their combined efforts meant that they not only delivered food to Liam’s village but other villages in the forest too. And then as they had devised a plan to rob the wealthy nobles of their small change, they had also started sharing out the gold among needy families. The knowledge that they were helping so many made the pain of being apart from their loved ones somehow more bearable. 

The only problem was that no matter how many times Liam visited his village, Louis was never there. A small part of Liam held onto hope that there was some other explanation but he started to force himself to believe that Louis was dead. Maybe some sort of sickness had swept through the village and Louis had succumbed to it. It had happened to Liam’s sister the year before and Louis’ father before that. With a heavy heart he began to accept that he would never see Louis again, even from a distance as he hid in the trees.

So the sight of Louis staring back at him from the bench in the carriage had shaken Liam to his very core. He couldn’t stop replaying the moment over and over in his head. Louis was very much alive and Liam was desperate to find out how he had ended up travelling with the Earl of Doncaster and where he had been for the last five years. It was obvious to Liam what he was going to do; he just hoped it didn’t cost him his life to achieve his goal.

***

Early the following morning, Liam told his friends that he was going to head to the town to collect some supplies. He saddled up one of their horses and set off through the trees.

It was mid-morning by the time he reached his destination. From the safety of the trees, he scanned the large building before him. Styles Hall was an imposing stone building with a tall five-sided wall surrounding it. A gateway led from the main road passing the hall and opened up onto stone-covered paths leading towards the main entrance of the house and around the side to the stables. There were no guards manning the gate or patrolling the walls but lots of men and women milling about and coming and going from the house, busying themselves with their daily tasks.

Liam watched for a long time, wondering if he was indeed in the right place, when a loud laugh from the doorway of the house caught his attention. Liam had to blink a few times before he really believed his eyes but there was Louis standing in the doorway. He finished his conversation with whoever was inside and then strode along the path leading towards the stables. Shortly after, he appeared again leading a brown horse along the path. He mounted the horse and it trotted towards the gateway with Louis calling a farewell to a couple of the people he passed on his way. Once he was out on the main road, he spurred the horse forwards and set off at a canter.

Liam was transfixed for a moment, just watching as Louis moved away from the hall, but then he shook himself and climbed back onto his own horse. He nudged the horse along gently and set off to follow Louis, keeping a good distance behind him as they rode.

Eventually, Louis’ destination became clear as he approached the northern gate into the town of Doncaster. Now Liam had to be more careful. He was a wanted criminal. Since his initial attack against the bailiff all those years ago, he had been involved in countless robberies on the roads passing through Barnsdale and had had his fair share of run-ins and skirmishes with the lawmen of the town. There were plenty of people who could potentially recognise his face and plenty who would take pleasure in seeing him hanged for his crimes.

Liam encouraged the horse along quickly, taking a secluded path back into the trees before he dismounted and tied the reins to a low branch. He removed his bow and quiver of arrows from his back and the sword from his waist, and hid them amongst the thick undergrowth, keeping only his knife strapped to his leg inside his boots – having weapons on show would only draw unwanted attention. He checked the road was clear before he ran out from the cover of the trees and tucked himself against the town wall. He followed the wall closely until he reached the gate, peering around to see Louis dismounting his own horse and handing the reins and a coin to a boy. Louis ruffled the boy’s hair in a friendly gesture before walking away.

Liam drew in a deep breath, it was now or never. If he didn’t move, he was going to lose Louis in the crowded market place. Without giving it any more thought, Liam walked out onto the road and began to mix in with the other people wandering towards the gate. Blending in was the key; if he looked suspicious or out of place then someone would stop him. A guard at one of the gate-houses looked his way and Liam immediately struck up a conversation with an elderly woman alongside him about where he might find someone who could repair his boots. She was happy to help him and she gave him detailed instructions about the best place to go for the fairest price. The conversation lasted until well past the gate, with Liam switching his gaze between Louis’ figure in the distance and keeping a cautious eye on his surroundings. Eventually, he thanked the woman for her kindness and darted after Louis.

The market was bustling and loud as usual which acted as good cover for Liam. He was waiting for the perfect moment to speak to Louis so he followed at a safe distance, stopping to look over the produce when he needed to avoid being spotted.

Liam had been carefully edging closer to where Louis was making his way through the crowded streets. He slipped away down an empty side alley which brought him out further along the street and actually in front of Louis.

Lurking in the shadows, he waited until Louis passed right in front of him and then he shot out his hand, grabbing Louis by the arm and pulling him into the alleyway. He clamped his other hand firmly over Louis’ mouth, as he looked as though he was about to cry out, and pressed him forcefully back against the stone wall.

For a moment they stayed exactly like that. Louis’ eyes were wide and his breathing heavy as he stared at Liam in shock. Liam held him tightly, returning his stare and pressing him backwards into the wall, as though he was afraid that Louis would wriggle free and disappear from his grasp forever.

It seemed like a long time had passed before Liam slowly lowered his hand from Louis’ mouth and took a small step backwards. He didn’t take his eyes off Louis for a second though.

“I knew it was you last night,” Louis said eventually. He was still staring at Liam intently. When Liam didn’t respond, Louis carried on. “I hardly dared believe it but…I recognised your eyes.”

Liam drew in a sharp breath at that. He couldn’t stop staring at Louis, at the person he had missed so much, the person he thought was dead for the last few years. “I…” he started and then cleared his throat before trying again. “I didn’t know you would be there.”

Louis actually laughed lightly at that. “Of course you didn’t,” he said quietly, before looking serious again. “How could you have known?”

“I thought…I thought you were dead,” Liam forced out around the lump that had formed in his throat.

“ _What_?” Louis asked. He sounded horrified. “Why would you think that?”

“I went back to the village…so many times…and you were never there. I couldn’t exactly ask anyone so I feared the worst.”

“Oh Liam,” Louis said as he laid his hand gently on Liam’s arm. He looked like he wanted to say more but nothing came so eventually Liam spoke again.

“Where have you been Lou?”

There was silence for a few moments before Louis answered him. “After you left the village…my mother and I realised that we were going to struggle to survive the winter, especially if the bailiff’s men came back demanding more taxes. We didn’t know what we were going to do until I heard that a position had come up in the Earl’s household. I didn’t want to leave my family but if I got the job I would be able to provide for them. I went along to meet with him and he took me on as his manservant, despite the fact that I had no experience.”

“You _work_ for him?” Liam asked, and there was no disguising the judgemental edge to his voice.

Louis lifted his chin defiantly. “Yes, I work for him.”

Liam had taken a tiny step backwards as he listened to Louis. “I don’t know how you can,” he shook his head. “The nobles are the reason why the rest of us are forced to scrape together enough food to survive. They’re the ones imposing the taxes and letting our families starve while they live tucked away in their halls and castles eating feasts every night.”  

“Harry’s not like that,” Louis burst out angrily.

“ _Harry_?” Liam asked as he scrunched his nose in shock.

 “Yes,” Louis replied more quietly. “The Earl’s name is Harry, and he’s not like all the other nobles. He’s a good man.”

The look on Liam’s face clearly showed that he didn’t believe Louis.

“He employs far too many people on his estate,” Louis continued. “He doesn’t need that many people working in the house or in the stables but he’s given them jobs so he can pay them a fair wage so they can provide for their families. He doesn’t even charge the people that live on his land the full rent and he only ever asks for the minimum amount in taxes. He treats his servants kindly and they love him for it. He gave me a job when I was desperate even though I didn’t have any experience. I like working for him, he’s a _good_ man Liam.”

Louis was obviously sure of the Earl’s good nature and maybe he was right, but Liam would need more convincing. “I’m glad that you’re happy there,” he said quietly.

Louis opened his mouth to speak again but at that moment a man, apparently drunk, bumbled into the alleyway. Liam dipped his head against his shoulder until the man had stumbled past them, muttering as he went, and then he slowly looked up at Louis again. “I have to go,” he said quietly, as his eyes wandered to the end of the alleyway. “It’s not safe for us to linger here.”

The disappointment was obvious on Louis’ face. “But…when will I see you again?” he asked.

Liam looked back at him sharply at the question. He drew in a deep breath. “You won’t,” he replied simply.

“But…” Louis started but Liam cut him off.

“I’m an _outlaw_ Louis – if you were seen with me your life would be forfeit. We cannot see each other again,” he said with as much force as he could manage.

“You followed me here,” Louis said weakly. It was like he couldn’t find the words to explain to Liam that he was willing to take the risk.

“Because I needed to see you properly…just to speak to you once so I knew you were really alive and it wasn’t all in my head.”

Louis wanted to tell him that that was somehow worse: now he knew that Liam was out there but he wasn’t allowed to be near him. He felt Liam’s hand rest against his cheek and he leant into the contact, closing his eyes. He wanted to beg Liam to stay with him and not disappear from his life again. He felt the warmth of Liam’s hand fade but didn’t open his eyes for a long time. When he finally did, Liam had vanished.

Liam couldn’t bring himself to say ‘goodbye’ to Louis. Maybe it was easier to just slip away without any more words. He didn’t turn around as he quickly made his way down the alleyway. All he could think of was the fact that, for the second time in his life, he was walking away from the person he had loved since they were children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to ask if you have any questions about anything in this fic. And as always feedback is always very much appreciated (and makes the world go round!).


	3. III

_Barnsdale_ _Forest_ _, June 1308AD_

Spring into early summer brought the usual changes in the forest. Liam, Niall and Zayn were well aware of the transformations of the plants and animals after years of living alongside them.

But the warmer weather also seemed to bring with it something unusual and unexpected. The outlaws had continued with their usual attacks on the carriages of the nobles but they had started to notice a steady increase in the amount of traffic passing through the forest from the north. And it wasn’t just the regular carriages that they were used to; large wagons escorted by armed guards were travelling through the forest frequently. The three of them watched these convoys passing from the safety of the trees, wondering where they were coming from, where they were headed and what they were carrying.

They had also had a few run-ins with other groups of outlaws recently. This wasn’t unheard of but there seemed to have been an increase in the number of scuffles and on more than one occasion blood had been shed in the violence. It seemed odd to Liam that any outlaw would be particularly keen to cause trouble with another person trying to survive in the forest but he supposed some of them just viewed the others as unwanted competition. These were the sort of men who would happily slit the throats of the nobles they attacked even after they had handed over their gold; they didn’t seem to have any morals so Liam had no qualms about fighting them if necessary.

***

“I wonder if Rose has got over the shock yet,” Harry pondered aloud as they made their way along the track.

He and Louis were riding slowly side by side on their horses on their way back from visiting the town.

Louis laughed brightly. “The shock of you being in her kitchen? Or the shock of you being in there in only your underclothes?”

Harry laughed too. “Well she’s used to me being in the kitchen, I was always sneaking in their as a child and getting shooed out when I was caught, but I think the half-naked part may have pushed her over the edge this morning.”

“I’d guess as much by the flapping and screaming,” Louis grinned at him. “I’m not sure how many Earls wander around their houses wearing next to nothing.”

“It’s my house,” Harry said as he sat up straighter and tried to make himself look more regal, “And if I choose to be nearly naked in my kitchen, so be it.” He laughed again. “But I think I’d better apologise to her when we get back, I don’t want her husband coming after me, do I?”

“Harry, she’s old enough to be your grandmother, I don’t really think…”

Louis was cut off by a loud yell from within the trees and suddenly four men came rushing out from the undergrowth, brandishing swords at Harry and Louis.

Both Harry and Louis’ horses faltered and backed away from the still shouting men. Harry drew his sword immediately and held it steadily in front of him.

“Hand over your purse,” one of the men shouted at Harry.

“And why would I do that?” Harry asked haughtily.

The men laughed. “Because you’re surrounded and you owe us some taxes for travelling on this road,” another man replied with a sneer.

“A rich boy like you, travelling on such a fine steed with a servant in tow must have a few coins he can spare for us lowly peasants,” the first man added with a smirk.

“If you are seeking charity, then you are going about it in the wrong way,” Harry told them. He cast his eyes at Louis and saw his right hand was at his belt, waiting to pull out his knife if needed.

“Enough time-wasting,” one of the other bandits announced, “Hand it over and you can be on your way.”

One of the men approached Harry while another moved towards Louis. Harry swung his sword and it clashed against the metal of his attacker’s weapon. The bandit lifted his sword to bring it back against Harry but Harry moved faster and from his higher position was able to slash it across the man’s arm causing him to drop his weapon and fall back.

The robber that had approached Louis grabbed hold of his horse’s reins to prevent any escape attempt. He reached up to pull Louis from his saddle and he threw him to the floor roughly. Louis scrabbled backwards and quickly drew his knife from his belt but before he had even wielded it, he heard a whooshing noise and the man approaching him looked at him in shock before he fell to the floor with an arrow sticking out of his back.

The two remaining attackers looked to the trees in surprise and suddenly three more armed, hooded men came rushing towards the group. 

“Harry, get out of here!” Louis yelled at his friend who was still mounted on his horse.

“I’m not leaving you,” Harry shouted back as he gripped his sword tightly.

The three newcomers had immediately set about fighting with the two remaining attackers and the clang of swords echoed through the forest.

Meanwhile, as all eyes were focused on the outlaws engaged in battle, the man injured by Harry had recovered himself enough to move towards the Earl again. He flung himself forwards causing Harry’s horse to startle and rear-up. Harry was caught completely off guard and he fell backwards from the saddle landing on the unyielding ground with a thud.

“Harry!” Louis called out in horror as he watched the man edging closer to him, knife in hand. He struggled to his feet and ran towards his stricken friend.

Again, an arrow whistled through the air, and again, Louis watched as the man before him fell and didn’t move anymore.

Louis spun around and stared at the hooded man who was still holding his longbow in position. They both stayed like that for a long moment until a moan from behind Louis reminded him that Harry was on the ground. He turned around and knelt beside him.

Harry’s eyes were glassy as he looked up at Louis. “Think I hit my head, Lou,” he slurred.

Louis slipped his arm behind Harry’s shoulders and pulled him into a more upright position. He drew in a sharp breath at the sight of blood matting the curly hair at the back of Harry’s skull. He looked back at Harry’s face and saw that his eyelids were drooping. “Harry,” he patted the side of his face, “Harry, stay awake. We need to get back to the Hall so someone can look at your head.”

A shadow passed over the two of them where they were sitting on the ground and Louis tensed as he looked up sharply.

Liam was standing over them, with two other men beside him, still wearing their hoods. Their attackers were obviously either dead or had fled the scene.

“He’s hurt,” Louis said simply. “I need to get him home.”

“Too far,” one of the hooded men said bluntly. “He’ll never make it all that way on a horse.”

Louis looked between the three men anxiously.

“We’ll take him to our camp,” the other mystery man announced. “We can fix him up there and when he’s rested up you can ride home.”

There didn’t seem to be any other option but as Louis looked at Liam again he saw that he was frowning.

Liam tore his eyes away from Louis and moved forward along with one of the other men. They pulled Harry to his feet as carefully as possible and manoeuvred him back onto his saddle. One of the strangers climbed onto the horse to sit behind him and it was fortunate he had because Harry’s head fell backwards onto the stranger’s shoulder immediately.

Louis watched on in concern before the other hooded man led his horse over to him.

“Up you get mate,” he said and flashed a toothy grin at Louis. “Sooner we get moving, the sooner we’ll get him sorted.”

Louis did as he was directed and then waited until Liam approached and took the reins of the horse. Liam didn’t speak as he led the horse into the trees. Louis turned around to check on Harry and saw the man seated behind him directing the horse to follow their path. The third man walked along behind them, looking around at their surroundings constantly.

Louis turned back around and stared at the back of Liam’s head as he led the horse on through the forest. He had been so saddened by the prospect of never seeing Liam again after their brief reunion a few months ago and he had thought that Liam must have felt the same, but Liam had hardly seemed pleased to see Louis and his reaction to taking them back to the camp was less than enthusiastic. He really hoped that he wasn’t going to live to regret this decision.

***

It was a long night, and not only because Louis was so concerned about Harry.

When they had finally reached the camp (a small clearing amongst the trees, that looked like it was well organised), the three outlaws had quickly set about tending to Harry’s injury. They had all removed their hoods and the blonde man, who later introduced himself to Louis as Niall, dashed off to fetch water, while the dark-haired, dark-eyed man named Zayn, who had ridden with Harry, got a fire burning. Liam had disappeared into one of the three simple tents in the camp before returning with cloth that he proceeded to cut into strips with his knife. Louis was left to sit beside Harry and hope that the three men knew what they were doing seeing as his own healing skills left a little to be desired.

By the time Harry’s wounds had been tended, with surprising skill and care, darkness had fallen on the forest. Although Harry had shown signs of waking up and had looked at Louis blearily whilst he was treated, there was no way that he would be able to ride back to the Hall yet and Liam had flat out refused to allow them to travel in darkness anyway. That was the most that Liam had said since they had arrived at the camp and that was one of the other reasons why Louis was currently lying awake.

Once it was decided that Louis and Harry would have to stay at the camp overnight, Liam had muttered something about them using his tent and had set himself up on a thin canvas mat beside the fire.

Louis had tried to close his eyes and drift off but he couldn’t stop thinking about Liam lying outside with only the leaves of the trees as a canopy. Since Liam and his friends had swooped in to save them, the archer had hardly spoken to Louis and certainly didn’t seem very happy to have them at the camp. It was hardly the reaction that Louis would have hoped for if he ever saw Liam again.

When Liam had confronted him at the market all those months ago, Louis had been sure that he had felt something pass between them, some connection that hadn’t disappeared during the years that they had been apart. He had been sure that when Liam had walked away from him and said he couldn’t see him again that Liam had felt the same sadness that he had at that prospect. But now it seemed that he was wrong because Liam didn’t seem at all pleased that they had stumbled upon one another once more.

So the combination of checking on Harry every time he made a sound in his sleep or moved, and wondering why Liam seemed so distant meant that Louis hardly seemed to close his eyes before dawn was waking the forest again. He didn’t leave the tent until he heard the voices of the three men and the clanging of pots as they set about preparing breakfast.

“Mornin’!” Niall chirped as he crawled out from the tent. “How’d you sleep?”

“Not too bad,” Louis lied, as he cast a glance at Liam whose eyes were downcast as he stoked the fire.

Zayn appeared from his tent carrying what looked to be a fresh loaf of bread and Louis wondered, but didn’t ask, where it could have come from.

They were half-way through their simple breakfast, Louis listening intently to Niall’s extravagant stories and Zayn’s additions, which usually explained the details more realistically, when they were interrupted by the flap of Liam’s tent opening to reveal a rather pale, confused-looking Harry peering out.

“You’re awake!” Louis exclaimed happily and he quickly made his way over to help Harry clamber out of the tent. “How are you feeling?”

“Like I drank all of the ale from the cellar in one sitting or a horse kicked me in the head,” Harry mumbled.

Louis guided him over to sit on a log beside the fire and handed him a small cup of water.

Harry took the cup with a quiet ‘thank you’ and then, after a small sip, looked around at the men gathered around and his surroundings. He looked back at Louis questioningly. “Where are we?”

That was a good question, which Louis didn’t actually know the exact answer to. “Somewhere in the forest,” he replied rather unhelpfully.

Harry raised an eyebrow at him. “Excellent,” he replied. “And why are we here? And, not to seem rude, but who are these men?”

“We were attacked on our way back from Doncaster yesterday; you fell and hit your head,” Louis told him. He paused before he decided what to say next. As much as he trusted Harry, he didn’t want to reveal the names of the three other men without their consent, knowing how they might feel about a noble knowing who they were. “These men saved us from the attack. They brought us here and tended to your wound.”

Even with a head wound, Harry understood what Louis had avoided saying; he knew Louis far too well after the years they had spent together. He looked around at the other three men who were watching him with guarded expressions. “Well, I am truly indebted to you then – thank you,” he said genuinely. He took another sip of water. “You are outlaws,” he stated simply.

The three men tensed and looked to one another immediately.

“Please,” Harry said, holding up his free hand, “Please don’t be concerned that I will attempt to turn you in. I meant what I said, I owe you my life. But I am curious as to _why_ you have helped us.” He looked at Louis questioningly before turning his attention back to the other men.

Two of them were looking at the other as though they expected him to explain.

“My name is Liam Payne,” Liam eventually started talking. His eyes flicked to Louis for a moment before he continued. “I am an outlaw but before that I lived in the same village as Louis. We…grew up together. When I realised who it was that was being attacked on the road, I had to do something. My friends,” and he gestured to Niall and Zayn, “are very loyal and they followed me when I came to your aid.”

“Niall Horan, at your service, M’Lord,” Niall announced as he stood and did a curtsey of all things.

Louis giggled before he could stop himself and even Harry huffed out a laugh. “Please,” he held up his hand again, “Just ‘Harry’ will be fine.”

Niall plonked himself back onto the floor and sprawled his legs out as the final man rose to his feet. He took a few steps closer to Harry and stared down at him intensely for a moment. “Zayn Malik,” he said with a slight nod of his head.

Harry just blinked back up at him for a long time before he cleared his throat and replied a little hoarsely, “Nice to meet you.” There was definitely more colour in Harry’s cheeks when Zayn nodded again and returned to his seat.

Niall was barely containing the grin that had split his face having watched the interaction and he nearly lost it when Zayn kicked his foot purposely as he walked by.

Louis’ eyes had widened at the way Harry had blushed and struggled to get his words out and he was looking forward to teasing the Earl a little when they left the camp.

“Well, it appears that we were very fortunate that you came along when you did,” Harry said once he had recovered sufficiently. “Although I suppose the real fortune comes from the fact that you and Louis are childhood friends and that you still recognised him.” He cast a sideways glance at Louis as if to say he knew there was more to the story that he wanted to hear when they got home.

Liam shifted a little in his place and threw a twig into the now-dwindling fire. “Hmm,” he grunted. “When you are fully rested and ready to return home, we will escort you back to the Hall.” He stood up abruptly. “As you’ve found out, the forest is no place for people like you.” He nodded once at Harry before walking away from the camp.

***

A little while later, Louis found Liam sitting beside a stream. He had followed him from the camp as soon as he could excuse himself without looking too obvious.

As he approached, Liam’s eyes snapped towards him and then he looked back at the flowing water when he realised that he wasn’t a threat.

“Have I done something wrong?” Louis asked as soon as he got close enough.

Liam looked up at him with a frown.

“Because I feel like I have,” Louis continued. “It seems like you’re angry with me but I don’t know why.”

Liam pushed himself up and stood facing Louis. “You haven’t done anything wrong.”

“Well you’ve hardly spoken to me. And I’m sorry that you had to come and save the day like that but I didn’t ask you to. If you’re so angry about it, maybe you shouldn’t have bothered,” Louis told him.

“Is that what you really think?” Liam asked.

“Well it’s obvious you don’t want me here,” Louis snapped. “Don’t worry, as soon as Harry’s well enough we’ll leave and you can go back to forgetting I even exist. You can go back to living out here without thinking about me and hoping our paths never cross again because that’s what you obviously want.”

“How can you think that?” Liam questioned him and he sounded almost pained.

When Louis didn’t respond, Liam closed the distance between them and stood right in front of him. “When I spoke to you at the market…I wanted nothing more than to never let you go because I’d found you again after all those years of thinking that you were gone. But I knew that that was selfish of me. I have nothing to offer you, except a life in hiding – a life with an outlaw. I want to keep you _safe_ Louis; I want to keep you away from all the danger in my life. I don’t want you mixing with criminals like me because as soon as you do, you’re putting your life in danger. I don’t want to risk that.”

“But what if _I_ _do_ ,” Louis interrupted him suddenly.

Liam looked down at the ground and shook his head slightly. “You deserve better.”

“So do you,” Louis said gently as he placed his hands on Liam’s chest. “You don’t deserve to be an outlaw because you stopped a repulsive man from doing something horrible all those years ago. You deserve to be happy Liam.”

Liam was looking at him so fondly that Louis couldn’t stop himself. He moved his hands up to Liam’s shoulders and used the leverage to push himself up to press his lips against Liam’s. Liam only hesitated for a moment before he wound his arms around Louis’ back and returned the kiss.

Liam had been waiting for this moment for so long. He had given up hope that he would ever get to hold Louis like this or feel his lips against his own. And now he had it, it was like everything else faded into nothing. He could no longer hear the stream babbling behind him, he couldn’t hear the birds calling in the trees and he couldn’t feel the breeze gently ruffling his hood. All he knew was Louis’ lips, his hands and his warm body pressed against him.

He felt Louis pull him closer somehow and felt fingers twist in his hair, and with a low groan he tore his lips away from Louis’. If he hadn’t been holding onto him so tightly, he was sure that Louis would have toppled over as he chased his lips. Liam sighed as he gently rested his forehead against Louis’ and tried to slow his racing heartbeat.

“I’ve been dreaming about this since I saw you at the market,” Louis whispered, his warm breath mingling with Liam’s as they were still so close.

“So have I,” Liam breathed, “But I never thought I’d actually get to do it.” He pressed forwards again, capturing Louis’ lips once more, moving his hand to gently hold the back of Louis’ head.

Eventually, they parted but still stood pressed together, holding onto one another.

“We should get back to camp,” Liam said quietly, “Before Harry thinks you’ve been murdered by an outlaw.”

Louis smiled. “I think Harry knows that I’m safe with you, but we should get back.”

Louis placed one final chaste kiss against Liam’s lips before stepping back and allowing Liam to lead them back to the clearing.

As they approached they could see Zayn and Harry standing beside the horses talking, Harry’s cheeks were flushed with colour again as Zayn leant closer every so often. Louis and Liam gave each other a look of surprise which turned into a laugh when they caught sight of Niall sitting beside the fire gesticulating wildly, whilst trying to be discreet, about what was going on behind him.

The sound of laughter reached Harry and Zayn and they somewhat reluctantly returned to seat themselves beside the fire with the other three men.

Harry cleared his throat. “Zayn has been telling me about how you steal from the rich in order to provide for the poor in the villages.”

Liam’s eyes widened a little, but he calmed himself when he reminded himself that if Louis trusted Harry then so could he. Louis had told him that Harry was a good man who did his best to look after the people living on his land, and from Harry’s behaviour so far, Liam had no reason to doubt him.

“I think it’s very brave of you,” Harry continued. “And I know that I am one of the noblemen that you probably dislike but I admire what you’ve been doing. This country needs more people like you to save it from some of the wicked men trying to control it.”

“What do you mean?” Niall asked immediately.

“Some of the earls and barons do not treat their people fairly. They demand higher taxes and expect the people to scrape by with hardly enough to feed their families. I fear that many of them have been corrupted by the Sheriff of Nottingham,” Harry told them.

“The Sheriff of Nottingham?” Zayn asked. “Why would he be influencing the noblemen around here?”

Harry looked at the other men surrounding the fire seriously. When he spoke again, his voice was lower. “I think he has plans to depose the king.”

The other four men looked back at him in shock. “But…how could he even begin to plan such a thing?” Liam asked eventually.

“I have met Thomas, that’s the Sheriff, many times and he’s a man with huge ideas. He’s power mad. He’s already in a highly powerful position and my fear is that he plans to extend his reach throughout Yorkshire. If he succeeds, he will have an army at his disposal that would be large enough to take on the King. He’s been doing deals with many of the earls and barons to get them on side, promising them more power and land and gold if they support him. And in turn, they have been taxing their people more and more in order to provide the Sheriff with what he needs.”

“That explains the number of carriages and wagons passing through the forest from the north,” Liam said and Harry nodded solemnly.

“What about the king though?” Niall asked. “Why doesn’t he stop him?”

Harry shook his head. “Thomas is too clever to be caught out. He keeps the king happy with his apparent support for him but all the time he is plotting behind his back. The king is young and new to his position, an easy target for someone like Thomas to attack.”

“How do you know all of this?” Liam asked. It seemed a little odd that Harry was so well-informed yet clearly didn’t approve of the Sheriff’s plans.

Harry and Louis shared a look before Harry explained. “Unfortunately, Thomas has tried to persuade me to support him. He has been to Styles Hall and has also requested my presence at many meetings and banquets with him and his supporters. I am not in a position to just say no to him. I have managed to keep him at arm’s length so far, I have neither committed to support him nor have I refused him but I’m not sure how long I will be able to hold him off. Unfortunately, I’m trapped in a dangerous position. If I outright refuse him and show my defiance, I fear he will try to take my land by force and the people that rely on me will suffer. But I will not support him because he is a tyrant who brings nothing but misery to this land. For now all I can do is hold him off and skirt around the issue. I dangle my answer in front of him and then snatch it away, telling him I need more time and more persuading. But I’m not sure how long he will be happy to play the game for before he tires of me,” Harry finished with a sigh.

Louis was looking at Harry in concern and it was clear to Liam that this problem was something that had been plaguing the young Earl for some time. He was trapped in an impossible situation; sticking to his morals and risking everything, or caving to the pressure of the Sheriff and selling his soul to the wicked man.

Nobody spoke for a long time after Harry’s explanation as they all tried to think of a solution to the problem.

“What can we do to help?” Liam said after a while and both Harry and Louis looked at him with an expression of hopefulness.

 “I don’t expect you to get involved in this,” Harry said carefully. “I wouldn’t blame you for staying here in the forest and never worrying about the nobility.”

“But we like causing trouble for those posh bastards,” Niall joined in. “Present company not included,” he added with a grin at Harry.

Harry actually laughed at that before he chewed his lower lip slightly. “I suppose your skills would be ideal for disrupting the flow of gold and weapons through the forest. Thomas is relying on the support from the north so he can amass his fortune and prepare his army – without that, his plans would be slowed down considerably. Maybe even for long enough for the king to realise what is actually going on.”

“Well that settles it then,” Liam announced. “We will focus our attention on the trade wagons and carriages passing through Barnsdale – it’s time to let the Sheriff know that he cannot bully everyone into doing what he wants.”

“And I think there’s a certain amount of irony in the fact that we will be giving his blood money back to the people that it was stolen from in the first place,” Zayn added with a smirk.

***

After several hours of discussing their plans and arranging how they would keep in contact, Liam, Zayn and Niall escorted Harry and Louis back to Styles Hall before darkness fell. Liam wasn’t lying when he’d said that the forest was no place for them to be – it really was becoming more dangerous. But from what Harry had told them, it seemed like nowhere was actually all that safe anymore.

It wasn’t safe for the outlaws to simply ride up to Harry’s home even if they were alongside the Earl, so they stopped at the edge of the forest as Harry thanked them once more for their help the previous day and their promise of help in the future.

Liam and Louis shared a long look, knowing that the new plan that was going to be put into action meant that they would undoubtedly be seeing each other again soon. It also meant that they would all be in more danger but somehow it seemed like it was going to be worth it.


	4. IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A nice long chapter for you...
> 
> Also, I'm on tumblr now - God help me: http://snarfettelove.tumblr.com/

_Barnsdale_ _Forest_ _, August 1308AD_

The plan to attack the convoys heading from the north was put into action immediately.

The large wagons were accompanied by foot soldiers as they trundled slowly along the uneven, rutted tracks through the forest. The routine of simply distracting the driver with an arrow to the wagon had to be changed when the outlaws realised that they weren’t dealing with unarmed men, and Liam had started putting arrows in the drivers before they could produce a knife or sword. They soon developed a smoothly working system of attack which saw the soldiers caught completely off-guard as arrows whistled through the air before hooded men emerged from the undergrowth to finish off any remaining guards. In fact, the hardest part of the whole attack was knowing what to do with the goods that they had managed to secure. Chests of gold coins and hoards of weapons were not easy to move and not easy to conceal.

While much of the wealth was distributed amongst the poor living in the villages, it wasn’t possible to start leaving chests full of gold on people’s doorsteps without drawing too much attention, so much of the gold was hidden in the forest, along with weapons.  

Liam knew that their attacks were disrupting the Sheriff’s plans when the routes the carriages and wagons took through the forest were altered. It didn’t matter to the outlaws; if the route changed, they were happy to follow it and plan out a new place to attack from.

More guards were sent along with the convoys, which meant more arrows had to be fired and more close combat was engaged in, but the training of the guards was so practised that their moves were predictable and they were soon beaten.

Early one morning, Niall had ridden to one of the villages to deliver some gold. He burst back into the camp as Liam and Zayn were preparing some breakfast with flushed cheeks and a beaming smile on his face.

“Lads, we’re famous,” he announced as he plopped down next to Liam. He rummaged around in the pocket of his jacket before he pulled out a crumpled piece of parchment. It was torn around the edges but he smoothed it out and held it up.

Three hooded figures were drawn in the centre of the page, the words ‘outlaws’ and ‘wanted by order of the Sheriff of Nottingham’ were written in clear black letters. And most interestingly, their three names were on the page too, which meant that the Sheriff must at least have some spies somewhere feeding him information.

“There’s a bounty on our heads,” Niall announced happily, like it was the best news he’d ever heard.

“There’s been a bounty on our heads since the day we became outlaws,” Zayn reminded him.

“Yeah, but never this much,” Niall continued. “We must be really pissing the Sheriff off!”

“All the more reason to keep doing it then,” Liam smiled at them and they both agreed easily.

***

A few weeks always passed between opportunities for Harry and Louis to meet up with Liam, Niall and Zayn. It was too dangerous to try to arrange more than that. Sometimes all five of them would meet but very often Louis would slip away from Styles Hall to meet with Liam alone.

Harry had badgered Louis into telling him the full story of what had gone on between the two of them and had playfully teased Louis about ‘young love’ and ‘childhood sweethearts’ until Louis had reminded Harry of how he blushed every time Zayn spoke to him. So Harry had agreed to allow Louis to go to see Liam alone, despite the danger, because he knew how desperately Louis wanted to be near the other man, even if their time together was short and mostly spent discussing the Sheriff.

***

“No-one in the villages will turn you in,” Louis said as they both sat leaning against a large tree trunk.

“It’s a huge bounty though,” Liam said as he picked at the fraying edge of his shirt. And he knew that someone had already provided the Sheriff with their names – he wondered how much that piece of information had been worth.  

“Yes, but you three have been helping them for so long. Even before you started taking the Sheriff’s money, you were leaving them what you had caught and what you had stolen from the nobles. The people won’t forget that,” Louis continued.

Liam sighed heavily and closed his eyes, he was tired today.

Louis turned to face him more and stroked the side of Liam’s face. “I hear them talking about you in the town when we go,” he said with smile. “The people love you. You’re their hero, you know. And I can’t stop myself from smiling when I hear them talking about you.”

Liam turned his face to look at Louis and there was a soft smile pulling at his lips. He moved forwards slowly and pressed their lips together in a soft, slow kiss. When he leant back he was smiling fully. “I always smile when I think about you too,” he said quietly.

Louis sighed happily but then his face dropped a little. “I have to get back, it’s getting dusky,” he said as he pushed himself up and brushed the dirt from his trousers.

Liam copied him and they wandered over to where they had tied the horses.

“Oh, I almost forgot to tell you one of the most important things I had to pass on to you because you keep distracting me,” Louis said with a small laugh, “The Sheriff has decided to have a banquet at the castle tomorrow evening. He’s invited all of his supporters to show them that he is standing strong despite the disruption to his plans,” he gave an exaggerated wink at Liam at that point. “But unfortunately…well Harry’s presence has been requested so that means he’ll have to go and I will be going along with him.”

Liam stiffened a little at the words. He hated the thought of Louis and Harry being in close company with such a group of treacherous people, especially the Sheriff. “Be careful, won’t you,” Liam said as Louis climbed into his saddle. “And tell Harry to watch his back.”

“That’s why I’m going,” Louis said easily, like Liam didn’t have anything to worry about. “We watch each other’s backs.”

“I’ll follow you at a distance - make sure you get back safely,” Liam told him as he mounted his own horse.

“I know,” Louis smiled as he rolled his eyes fondly, “You always do.” He gave Liam a long look, still smiling at him. “I’ll see you soon.”

“Soon,” Liam repeated, before Louis urged his horse to begin the journey back home.

***

The Sheriff had moved into Conisbrough Castle in Doncaster in an attempt to stop the disruption to his plans that seemed to be centred around Barnsdale Forest. And now that he was holding a banquet to show his power, Liam had decided that it was the perfect opportunity for Niall, Zayn and himself to finally see the Sheriff for themselves and also establish who else they were dealing with. The idea had been niggling at Liam’s mind ever since Louis had mentioned it and he couldn’t think of any reason why not to sneak into the castle during the banquet and spy on the Sheriff.

The sun was only just sinking beneath the horizon when Liam, Niall and Zayn approached the castle through the forest. They needed enough time to figure out a way to get into the castle. Their options for entry were limited seeing as the gatehouse would be heavily guarded as such important guests arrived for their evening with the Sheriff. They could have attempted to sneak past the guards disguised as clergymen attending the chapel but then they would have to abandon their weapons and they were not willing to risk being unarmed. The walls of the castle were too high to scale and to even attempt such a feat was ridiculous. It was Niall who suggested that they ‘smuggled’ themselves in and Liam and Zayn immediately thought it was an excellent idea.

They waited in the shadows watching the comings and goings of people and wagons entering and leaving through the gatehouse. The last supplies for the banquet were still being delivered and that was how they planned to make their entrance.

Moving further away from the gate, back along the road leading to the castle, they lay in wait for the next suitable wagon to pass by. It didn’t take long before a cart came along with a two men sitting at the front, but plenty of room in the back for hiding.

Liam fired two arrows in quick succession, neither intending to hit the men. Both of the men in the cart startled in panic at the sound of the arrows thudding into the wood of the cart but didn’t react quickly enough to spur the horse on to get them to safety. They sat, rather dumbly, while Zayn and Niall appeared at either side of them and pulled them down from the bench at the front of the cart. Liam approached, bow still in hand, just in case either of the men tried to make a run for it.

“Don’t make a sound and we won’t hurt you,” Zayn told them calmly as he set about tying their hands behind their backs.

“What’s in the cart boys?” Niall asked as he helped Zayn to push the men towards the trees.

“Half a dozen casks of ale for the Sheriff’s feast,” replied one of the men quickly. He obviously feared for his life.

“Well we’ll be borrowing your cart, if you don’t mind,” Niall replied, “But we promise to deliver the Sheriff’s drink, don’t you worry.”

After they had secured the men amongst the trees, Liam and Zayn climbed onto the back of the cart and covered themselves over with the sheet that the men had been using to cover the casks. Niall took his position at the front of the cart and they continued on their journey towards the castle.

As expected, the cart was stopped at the gatehouse as guards approached Niall. This was the crucial moment; any mistake now would mean they would be caught. Liam and Zayn listened intently from their hiding place, their hands wrapped around the hilt of their swords in case they needed to spring into action.

“What’s in the cart?” one of the guards asked gruffly.

“Casks of ale for the banquet,” Niall replied easily. “Half a dozen of only me finest brew.”

The guard grunted and moved to inspect the cart.

The timing couldn’t have been better because just as he walked along the side of the cart, another carriage rolled up behind them – this one looked like it carried an actual guest for the gathering.

“Look mate,” Niall piped up, “I’m already running late, the bloody guests are here, and if I don’t get this ale to the butler, the Sheriff will be eating his supper with nothing to wash it down.”

The guard stopped in his tracks and eyed the other carriage that had arrived. “Aye, on you go,” he eventually announced and Niall tried not to look too relieved as he urged the horse forward and inside the walls of the castle.

It was nearly complete darkness by the time Niall stopped the cart in the shadow of the keep and Liam and Zayn quickly slipped out from under the cover.

The three of them abandoned the cart and followed the wall, sticking to the shadows as they edged towards the hall where the banquet would be held. They slipped through a doorway and followed a winding staircase which eventually opened up onto a sort of gallery that overlooked the dais where the top table was located. They would have a perfect view from their vantage point of everyone entering the hall, and the Sheriff and his closest allies as they sat at the front of the hall.

Several guests had already arrived and were being shown to their places along the two long tables that ran parallel to one another down the length of the hall.

The Sheriff was already in place at the top table, sitting on a large, carved wooden chair that almost looked like a throne, and he appeared to be deep in conversation with another man sitting beside him. Even if Liam hadn’t known that the Sheriff was a traitorous man, he could have guessed by his appearance. His features were quite rodent-like, beady eyes narrowed as he listened to his acquaintance speaking, his dark hair was slicked back and his mouth had a cruel twist to it even when he smiled.

After several minutes of scrutinising every part of the hall and every person inside it, Liam’s eyes were drawn back to the main entrance as Harry appeared in the archway. Harry held himself confidently, nodding his head gracefully towards the Sheriff as he was directed towards his seat. If they didn’t know how much Harry hated the Sheriff, the three men spying on the gathering wouldn’t have been able to guess from his behaviour. Louis had followed closely behind Harry and as Harry was seated, Louis stood a few paces behind him with his hands clasped behind his back. Harry was one of the few nobles who had brought his own manservant along and a few of the other guests raised their eyebrows but Harry seemed to ignore them as he waved Louis closer to lean down to speak into his ear.

Liam looked back at the Sheriff and found the man watching Harry closely. He also realised that the man sitting beside the Sheriff was also watching Harry and Louis with great interest. Eventually the Sheriff turned back to his companion and started speaking to him again, but more than once both men’s eyes drifted back to Harry and Louis and their hands gestured in their direction as they spoke. An unpleasant feeling crawled along Liam’s spine at the sight and he felt the hairs at the back of his neck rise. He looked over at Niall and Zayn and realised that they too must have noticed the Sheriff’s interest, as Niall looked on in concern and Zayn chewed on his lower lip agitatedly.

Eventually, the food began to be brought out and the noise in the hall seemed to be amplified as the servants scurried about carrying bowls of stew, platters of meat and fish, and trays of fruit. Wine and ale was served out in large amounts and clearly the assembled guests were enjoying their evening.

As the feasting finally came to an end, the tables were cleared and various jugglers and acrobats entered the hall to entertain the guests. It was during this time that the Sheriff rose from his seat and began making his way through the hall accompanied by the man he had been sitting beside at the top table. He stopped briefly on his way to speak with some of the other nobles but his destination was obvious.

From their vantage point, Liam, Niall and Zayn could see that Harry was aware that he was being approached. His shoulders squared and his whole body seemed to stiffen. Louis leant close to say something in his ear under the pretence of topping up his drink and then remained standing close beside Harry.

The Sheriff finally made his way to them and Harry turned to him with a friendly smile plastered on his face. He rose from his seat and greeted the Sheriff politely before the other man immediately began a conversation with Harry.

Meanwhile, Louis had stayed in his position beside Harry until the large man accompanying the Sheriff seemed to force his bulk between Harry and Louis and began his own conversation with Louis.

Louis kept his eyes downcast, knowing that as a servant he was in no position to show this man what he really thought of him. Unfortunately, this wasn’t the first time he had been cornered by the brute of a man. Richard of Mansfield was the Sheriff’s cousin and his right-hand man; he was involved in all of the Sheriff’s wicked plans and had a reputation for being cruel and quick to anger. He seemed to have taken an interest in Louis after the first time he had seen him at Harry’s side and now, just as Harry was hounded by the Sheriff, Louis was also subjected to unwanted attention.

“Fetch me an ale boy,” Richard boomed at Louis as he stood towering over him.

Louis looked at Harry seeing as he was his master and he was there to serve him, but Harry simply nodded with a weak smile. Louis disappeared from the table to fetch the drink but could feel the eyes boring into his back as he walked away.

When he returned, the drink was snatched from his hands and Richard took great gulps before slamming the empty tankard back onto the table. Louis was considering offering to refill it for him, just for an excuse to be away from the man, when a meaty hand reached out and clamped around his wrist tightly. He was pulled closer, so close that he could feel the warmth of the man’s breath on his face and he tried not to show his discomfort.

“Such a delicate little creature,” Richard breathed down on him. He was obviously drunk if the stale smell of ale on his breath was anything to go by. “Are you a good servant to the Earl?”

“I hope that I am, my Lord,” Louis replied immediately.

Richard hummed thoughtfully and pulled Louis to the side a little as he looked him up and down. He grinned lasciviously as he leant closer to Louis. “I could do with another _good_ _servant_ in my house - I wonder if he might be willing to part with you for the right price.” He stroked a hand down Louis’ face and Louis did everything he could to remain where he was and not to pull away in disgust. Instead he smiled as sweetly as he could manage.

“I’m not sure I could be persuaded to leave him,” he said lightly, “The Earl has been a very kind master.”

“Kindness does not make a good master,” the larger man said sharply. “Kindness lets servants think they can be lazy. A good master makes sure his servants know their place.” The hand around Louis’ wrist had tightened during his outburst and Louis was trying hard not to wince at the feeling.

Suddenly Harry was right beside Louis, a knowing look in his eyes. “I think it is time for us to depart, I have had quite enough wine for one night,” he announced. “I have bid farewell to my lord Sheriff, and I am sure that he is eager for your company,” he directed at Richard who narrowed his eyes slightly before releasing Louis and staggering away from the two men.

As soon as he was out of earshot, Harry turned back to Louis. “Are you alright?” he asked in concern. “I’m so sorry, I couldn’t get away from the Sheriff.”

“Don’t worry, I’m fine,” Louis nodded as he rubbed at his wrist. “But I really hate him.”

“I know,” Harry said sadly. “I’m sorry you had to deal with him again. Maybe you should stop coming with me when I have to see the Sheriff.”

“No Harry,” Louis said immediately. “I’m not letting you deal with him on your own. At least if I can keep that brute distracted, you only have to cope with the Sheriff.”

Harry sighed deeply. “It’s time to go – I cannot stand being here a second longer.”

Harry nodded to a few people as he left, Louis close behind him. The two of them were being watched by more than one pair of eyes as they exited the hall.

Liam was shaking with anger. He was barely managing to contain the rage that was flowing through him at what he had just witnessed. That disgusting man had been practically drooling over Louis; had put his hands on Louis. Liam, Niall and Zayn were too far away to hear any of the conversation that had passed between any of the men below them but Liam had watched Louis’ body language and knew he hadn’t liked what he had heard. But then Louis had smiled at the man and engaged in the conversation with him. Liam had been a heartbeat away from nocking an arrow onto his longbow and shooting the man through the chest when Harry had stepped in.

As if Zayn had sensed Liam’s thoughts, he rested a hand on his shoulder. “I think we’ve seen enough for one night,” he said calmly.

When Liam didn’t move and couldn’t tear his heated glare away from the Sheriff and his companion, Zayn spoke again. “I know what you’re thinking Li,” he said quietly, “But putting an arrow in that bastard here and now will only get us all killed. We’ve only got one way out of here and I don’t fancy our odds of three against all the Sheriff’s guards.”

Liam’s stiff posture eventually relaxed and he finally looked at his friend and nodded.

The three of them silently moved away from their position and quickly exited the castle.

Their original plan had been to climb back into the cart if it was still where they had left it but they knew the chances of that were slim. So their secondary plan was to simply walk out of the gatehouse. It didn’t seem like a very rational plan but Niall had reasoned that if they were acting like they belonged there they would be fine – after all they had been inside the castle so they were obviously supposed to be there.

The plan, for all of its bare-faced cheek, seemed to actually be working as they made their way towards the gate-house. The courtyard was mostly deserted as the castle servants were preoccupied with their duties so no-one paid them any attention.

The only problem came when they reached the gatehouse. The guards turned at their approach and looked at them suspiciously. They saw the bow on Liam’s back, the swords hanging from the belts of all three men, and immediately drew their own weapons.

“Halt!” one of them called out.

The three outlaws looked at one another and grabbed their swords.

The clash of steel echoed across the otherwise quiet courtyard and a couple of servants poked their heads out of the kitchen doorway before disappearing back inside with a report of a sword-fight at the gatehouse.

As Zayn felled the last guard and pulled his bloodied sword out from his abdomen, several more guards came running from the hall, followed closely by the Sheriff and his comrade. The Sheriff’s beady eyes narrowed as he spotted the three men standing over the fallen guards and his lip curled into a sneer.

This was the first time that the Sheriff had seen the three outlaws that had been causing him so many problems, and Liam knew that their faces wouldn’t be forgotten seeing as they weren’t wearing their hoods or the scarves over their faces.

“Li, we’ve got to get out of here,” Niall yelled as the guards continued towards them.

They all spun around and ran towards the gateway but as they reached it Liam made a split second decision. If the Sheriff was going to remember them, he might as well send him a warning and deal with that bastard that had been so interested in Louis at the same time, so with lightning quick reflexes he fitted an arrow to his bow and let it fly. The arrow whipped through the air and made contact but not with Liam’s desired target. One of the hapless guards had stumbled straight into the path of the arrow before it could reach the chest of the Sheriff’s right hand man.

As the man fell, Liam growled in frustration but smirked at the matching looks of outrage on the Sheriff and his friend’s faces. He pointed his finger at the two men before running after Niall and Zayn.

As soon as they made it to the forest, they knew that they were safe. The clumsy, chainmail-clad guards were not accustomed to picking their way through the undergrowth and low hanging branches, whereas it was second nature to the outlaws who quickly disappeared into the welcome cover of the forest.

The visit to the castle had been a massive risk but Liam didn’t regret it. They had sent a message to the Sheriff tonight and Liam felt like he knew a little bit more about what, and who, they were dealing with. He also had some questions to ask that unfortunately would have to wait until he could speak with Louis again.

***

The morning after the banquet, Harry had stayed in bed late and had told Louis to take the morning off. Taking the morning off just meant that Louis got in the way of everybody else that worked in the house, and got shooed away from the kitchen and the gardens, and ended up making his way to the stables wondering how long it would be before he got thrown out of there as well. All of the other staff were fond of him and he got on well with everyone, it was just that he was a bit of a menace when he was bored so would spend his time irritating everyone he came across until they moved him along.

When he entered the stables, he was surprised to find that there was no-one else there.

“Hello lovely,” he smiled as he walked up to his own horse, pulling an apple from his pocket as he got close to her. “Now don’t be telling anyone about this,” he said as he allowed the horse to take the apple from his palm, “I don’t want your friends getting jealous and I don’t want Rose cutting my fingers off for stealing this from the kitchen.”

The horse devoured the treat quickly and blew out a long breath.

“I think that was her way of saying thank you,” a voice said from behind Louis and he jumped as he spun around immediately.

“ _Liam_ ,” he hissed as he looked around the stables, “What are you doing here?”

“I needed to speak to you,” Liam replied and he looked so serious that Louis knew this wasn’t the time for teasing or being silly.

“Not here,” Louis replied as he rushed back to the door of the stables. “I don’t know how you even got in here without being seen,” he muttered to himself.

“I have my ways,” Liam replied quietly. “Come and meet me in the usual place, as soon as you can.”

Louis took another look out of the door way to see if there were any other servants nearby and when he turned back to reply, Liam was gone.

It didn’t take long for Louis to make his way into the forest to meet with Liam. He was anxious to see him having picked up on the tone of Liam’s voice and knowing that something was wrong for him to risk actually visiting Harry’s home like he had.

Liam was standing staring at the wispy clouds when Louis approached him and he didn’t turn around and greet him when he heard him coming.

“Liam?” Louis asked in concern.

Only then did Liam turn to him and Louis could see the tense line of his jaw.

“What’s wrong?” Louis asked nervously. “Has something happened?”

“Who was that man with the Sheriff last night?” Liam ground out eventually.

Louis’ face paled at the question. “What…what do you mean? Were you _there_?” he asked in shock.

“We decided to sneak in and spy on the Sheriff and his friends,” Liam told him. “I didn’t like what I saw.”

Louis’ mouth opened and closed a few times before he found the words he was looking for. “You saw me speaking to the Sheriff’s cousin.”

“Is that who he is?” Liam asked sharply.

“Yes,” Louis replied, hating the bitter tone in Liam’s voice. “He’s Richard of Mansfield, the Sheriff’s biggest supporter and...”

“Seems like he was quite interested in you,” Liam cut him off. “You’ve met before?”

“Yes,” Louis replied quietly, not really understanding why Liam seemed so angry with him. “Why are you upset with me?”

“ _Why_?” Liam asked, “Because he obviously thought it was alright to put his hands on you and practically whisper in your ear. He obviously thinks he has some sort of claim on you and you did nothing to push him away. At first I thought you looked uncomfortable but you were smiling at him and talking…”

“You _really_ think that?” Louis interrupted angrily. “You really think I enjoyed standing there being spoken to like that and pawed at by that disgusting man. I don’t have a choice Liam, just like Harry doesn’t have a choice about dealing with the Sheriff. That man is the second in command to the Sheriff and who am I? A _servant_ , that’s all. I can’t push him away or tell him to leave me alone. I’m not in a position to do that, even _Harry_ isn’t in a position to do that on my behalf. Do you think I want to listen to him talking about what price Harry would accept for me like I’m something he can _buy_? He disgusts me, everything about him disgusts me. I feel like I need a bath whenever he’s been anywhere near me. He’s a bully and he’s cruel and violent and…” he trailed off as Liam wrapped him into a tight embrace.

“I’m sorry Lou, I’m so sorry,” Liam whispered against his hair. “I was just so angry. I wanted to put an arrow through his chest…I tried. I just couldn’t stand the sight of him near you like that.”

Louis squeezed Liam tightly as he buried his face into the side of his neck. “Please don’t think badly of me because of him,” he whispered.

“I promise, I won’t – never again,” Liam replied quietly.

They stayed like that for a long time, just holding onto one another, breathing each other in. Then Liam gently pushed Louis back and looked at him with a glint in his eye. He held his hand tightly and said, “Come with me.”

Louis tilted his head to the side slightly, “Where are we going?”

“Do you trust me?” Liam asked him seriously.

“Of course,” Louis replied immediately, “But…”

“Then come with me,” Liam said simply and led Louis back to their horses.

They rode deeper into the forest, with Liam refusing to answer any of Louis’ questions until Louis gave up asking and focused on his surroundings instead. The forest in the middle of summer was truly beautiful. The trees and plants were full of vibrant colour, the birds were whistling to one another and they even saw a pretty young deer amongst the trees as they rode.

Eventually, the trees thinned out and Liam pulled his horse to a halt and dismounted. Louis copied him, stepping out of the tree line, and his mouth dropped open at the sight before him. They were standing beside a beautiful, serene lake. It was so peaceful that Louis could have forgotten that anyone else existed in the world apart from the two of them. The water was clear and blue, with the trees surrounding it almost appearing to arch towards it as though they wanted to touch the water. The sun was shining down onto the water and the reflections of the trees created an almost perfect mirror image. Louis had never seen a place like it, had never even imagined a place such as this could exist.

Liam was smiling at him as he watched Louis’ reaction.

“It’s… _beautiful_ ,” Louis finally breathed out.

“It’s my favourite place in the forest,” Liam replied quietly.

Louis turned to look at him with an awed smile on his face, “It’s perfect.”

Liam smiled softly and then took Louis’ hand and guided him towards the water’s edge. He stopped beside a fallen tree trunk before they got too close and started undoing the belt around his waist.

Louis looked at him in surprise, his eyes widening slightly. “What…” he cleared his suddenly dry throat, “What are you doing?”

Liam continued removing his belt and then pulled off his linen shirt as he replied easily, “You said you felt like you wanted a bath.”

Louis’ mouth opened and closed comically while Liam smirked and moved on to removing his boots.

His fingers loosened the laces holding his trousers and then he took pity on Louis who was still standing watching him with wide eyes. He closed the small distance between them and gently took hold of Louis’ hands. “I’d like it if you came to join me,” he said gently. “But I’m not forcing you to if you don’t feel comfortable. I know this is hardly the same as getting a bath in Styles Hall.”

Louis swallowed thickly as he looked into Liam’s eyes. “Won’t it be cold?” he whispered and wondered when he’d become so shy around Liam.

Liam leant closer and breathed in his ear, “I’ll keep you warm.”

Liam pressed a quick kiss to his forehead and then turned back to the lake. He made quick work of pushing his trousers down, leaving him in only his underwear and then he set off down the slight incline until his feet touched the water’s edge. He turned back to Louis and smiled softly before walking further in.

Louis stayed rooted to the spot for a few more seconds, just staring at Liam’s muscular back, and then he quickly began undressing. It didn’t take long before he was down to just his underwear too, his clothes flung over the tree trunk alongside Liam’s, and he was following Liam into the water.

It _wasn’t_ like taking a bath at the Hall; the water was cooler but not cold like Louis had feared, probably due to the fact that it was the middle of summer and the sun was beating down on the lake through the leaves of the trees.

Liam turned around when he heard the water moving as Louis waded further in. He smiled brightly and swam back towards him so they could meet in the middle. They stood in the lake looking at one another, the water just up to their chests.

“I’m glad you decided to join me,” Liam said with a smile.

“Well you made it look so appealing,” Louis told him, glad that he felt that he was able to function normally again now.

“Time to get clean then,” Liam said and it almost sounded like a question.

“Hmm, maybe in a bit,” Louis said as he moved forward and wrapped his arms around Liam, pulling him closer and leaning up to capture his lips in a kiss.

Liam practically melted into the embrace, placing one hand on Louis’ waist and threading the other into the hair at the back of his head.

They kissed languidly in the water for a long time, their hands smoothing over bare, wet skin and stroking through each other’s hair.

Slowly, Liam’s hands slid down Louis’ back and cupped his bum, causing Louis to gasp in shock and pull his lips away from Liam’s.

“Li,” he sighed before he ducked his head and started sucking on the soft flesh of Liam’s neck.

It was Liam’s turn to gasp and he squeezed Louis’ cheeks harder. He suddenly felt a shift in Louis’ position as he lifted his feet up from the bottom of the lake and wrapped his legs around Liam’s waist, pressing them even closer. Liam was holding Louis up, still with his hands under his bottom, but he could feel the hard line of Louis’ cock pressing against his abdomen as he continued to kiss along his jaw and throat. A sudden bite against his neck followed by a smooth tongue soothing over the mark caused Liam to groan lowly and Louis pulled back just enough to look at him with lust darkened eyes.

“Touch me Liam…please,” Louis whispered before he leant forward to kiss Liam deeply again.

Liam gently released his hold on Louis, allowing his feet to drift back to the bottom of the lake, before he slipped his fingers under the material of Louis’ underwear and pushed them down. After some wriggling, Louis kicked the garment away and they floated to the surface a little further away from where they were standing, causing them both to chuckle softly.

They pressed together once more, Liam leaning down to capture Louis’ lips again as his hand slipped between them and he took hold of Louis’ cock. A shudder passed through Louis as Liam ran his hand along the length of it once. His eyelids fluttered closed as Liam gripped him firmly and started pumping his hand along his length.

The sighs and soft moans that fell from Louis’ lips were enough to leave Liam achingly hard and pressing his own cock against Louis’ thigh in a bid to find friction. Louis quickly understood his actions and fumbled his hand into the front of Liam’s underwear, gripping his cock as Liam continued to rut forwards against him.

Louis was biting on his lower lip, his eyes closed, as Liam continued to move his hand, running his thumb over the head of his cock every so often, causing him to buck into his hand on the verge of losing control.

“You look beautiful like this,” Liam whispered against his ear as he leant forwards. Louis’ eyes fluttered open for a moment, gazing at Liam dreamily, before they squeezed shut again and he began shuddering. His fingers dug into Liam’s shoulder tightly and he moaned in pure pleasure. Liam was sure that Louis’ legs would have given out if he hadn’t been holding him up with one arm so he held him tightly as he shook through his orgasm.

Eventually, Louis’ head leant against his shoulder and Liam could feel the rapid puffs of warm air against his skin as he tried to calm his breathing. Then he felt Louis’ hand trailing back towards his cock, still hard and straining in his underwear. Louis pushed the material down with both hands and immediately wrapped his delicate fingers around Liam again. He bowed his head and licked his way across Liam’s chest, grazing his teeth against Liam’s nipple causing Liam to groan and thrust into Louis’ hand more quickly.

“One day…very soon,” Louis breathed against his ear as he stood up straighter, “I’d like to feel you inside me.”

The words pushed Liam over the edge and he came with a ragged cry, shaking as Louis continued to work his hand up and down his length until he couldn’t take anymore.

They both pressed together again as soon as Liam had calmed his racing heart and placed more kisses against each other’s lips and skin.

After a long time, they eventually made their way out of the water, drying off as best as they could and getting dressed. The weather was warm and they knew that it wouldn’t take long for them to dry out as they sat side by side at the edge of the lake.

“Thank you for bringing me here,” Louis said as he squeezed Liam’s hand.

“This was always my favourite place,” Liam replied, “But now it’s ours to share.”

Louis leant his head against Liam’s shoulder and they stayed like that until Louis decided that he really should get back to the Hall.

They rode side by side all the way back, Liam waiting at the edge of the forest as always to see Louis home safely. Louis turned back once as he reached the gateway, smiling happily and sending a little wave at Liam. Liam returned the gesture and rode back to the camp, thoughts of his morning with Louis keeping the smile firmly fixed on his face the whole time. 


	5. V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another nice long chapter.
> 
> Some descriptions of injuries and (Medieval) treatments in this chapter. Nothing too graphic but just in case you're very squeamish.

_Barnsdale_ _Forest_ _, September 1308AD_

The carriage driver was obviously under strict instructions to flee at the first sign of trouble. As a result, he was whipping the two horses leading the carriage mercilessly as they sped along the rough track.

Liam’s horse was galloping alongside the carriage as he considered his options for attack. Niall was on the opposite side on his own horse and Liam could hear him yelling colourful curses at the driver. He glanced back to see Zayn keeping pace behind them, smirking at Niall’s words even through the exertion of riding so hard. Liam knew that if they didn’t make a move soon, they would all be too exhausted to actually attack the carriage, so he forced his horse on faster.

It didn’t take long before he was alongside the driver and, in a move that could have gone horrifically wrong and left him crushed beneath the carriage wheels, he leapt from his saddle and grabbed hold of the driver’s bench. He began pulling himself up as the carriage driver looked at him shock and fury. The driver swung his fist and slammed it into Liam’s face causing him to lose his grip momentarily. It was only quick reflexes that allowed Liam to grab the side of the carriage and hold on. He scrabbled around until his feet found purchase on the platform beneath him and he pushed himself up again, this time grabbing the driver before he could throw another punch. Instead, the driver lifted his whip as though he planned to bring it down on Liam, but Liam moved more quickly, grabbing the knife that was strapped to the inside of his boot. He lunged forwards and plunged the knife into the driver’s gut and shoved him as hard as he could, forcing him backwards off the side of the carriage. He landed at the edge of the road with a dull thud as his body kicked up a flurry of leaves.

Niall was already in front of the carriage forcing the horses to slow down and Zayn had appeared to grab hold of the reins and pull them up. He looked up at Liam where he was sprawled on the driver’s bench with blood pouring from his nose.

“That was risky,” Zayn remarked as the carriage came to a final stop.

Liam grunted as he wiped the blood from his nose on the back of his hand.

The nobles that were working with the Sheriff were obviously trying to find ways to prevent the attacks on them as they passed through the forest.

Liam stood up, straightened his clothing and rearranged the bow and quiver on his back before jumping down and stalking towards the door to the carriage.

He ripped it open with a scowl on his face. His hood was down after the scuffle and he had given up wearing the scarf over his face once it had become obvious that he was no longer a faceless, nameless outlaw.

“What is the meaning of this?” a round, pompous looking, grey-haired man demanded from inside. There was a young serving boy sitting at the other side of the carriage, watching Liam with wide eyes. “What gives you the right to attack me in this way?”

Liam didn’t speak. He simply took a step back, pulled an arrow from his quiver, nocked it to his bow and fired it into the carriage. The arrow lodged itself into the wood just above the man’s head. The man’s eyes widened and he shrank down a little.

“Choose who you ally yourself with carefully,” Liam growled. “The next time you pass through this forest to visit the Sheriff, I will put an arrow in your eye. Do pass on my regards to the Sheriff when you arrive at Conisbrough.”

The man didn’t say another word, he hardly looked like he’d be able to move from fear, as Liam backed away from the carriage and jogged back to Niall who had retrieved his horse from further down the track.

***

“The Sheriff has ordered a public hanging,” Harry announced as they sat around the fire that Niall was coaxing into life.

Harry and Louis had ridden to the camp to bring news about the Sheriff’s plans and they both looked sombre and tired.

“Who for?” Zayn asked.

“There are three poor souls from Wentbridge facing the noose; two men and the third…he can only be fourteen or fifteen years old,” Harry sighed sadly.

“What charges do they face?” Liam asked, but he was dreading the answer.

Harry glanced at Louis and they shared a concerned look.

“Consorting with outlaws,” Harry replied finally and Liam’s jaw clenched at the words. “The Sheriff has accused them of receiving goods from wanted outlaws. He wants to set an example to the rest of the villagers and townsfolk that any kind of support for you will be punishable by death.”

There was silence as the words sunk in with each person around the fire.

“When does he intend to carry out this punishment?” Liam asked eventually.

“They’ll be executed this coming Thursday at noon, in the castle courtyard,” Louis told him.

Liam nodded as his mind immediately began trying to put together a plan of action to prevent the deaths of the three victims.

“He has demanded my presence,” Harry said quietly as he stared into the fire. “I think he is growing more impatient with me and I think he intends to use this to frighten me into siding with him – he means to show me what happens to those who defy him.”

“He’s a sick bastard,” Niall declared. “But if he’s so powerful why doesn’t he just force you to join him? Why is he playing these games and making these veiled threats?”

Harry swallowed thickly. “I think he enjoys it. You’re right, he is sick. But he isn’t strong enough yet to _force_ me to give up my land and authority to him. I have family in the north that would react badly to that and he knows that he cannot risk making too many powerful enemies at this stage. And he knows that if he has to force me to side with him, it would unsettle his other supporters – they’d wonder whether he was totally in control and if he was going to face retaliation for such an act. But he grows stronger all the time and I don’t think he’ll be held off for much longer. If I don’t side with him soon I think he will plan an attack on me – he’ll be clever about it of course, make it look like he had no involvement, he’ll probably make it look as though I am not safe in my own home and that I should put my safety and the safety of my household into his hands – but he will do whatever it takes to get what he wants and what he wants is complete control of these lands. He’s going to try to seize power with or without my co-operation.”

Zayn reached out and placed his hand on Harry’s knee gently. “We’re going to stop him,” he said confidently as he leant closer to him. “He isn’t going to get away with this and he won’t hurt you.”

Harry smiled at him softly, “I have faith in you.”

***

All five men were genuinely distressed at the prospect of innocent villagers being executed to prove a point.

Harry had been summoned as a ‘special guest’ of the Sheriff and Louis was adamant that he would be alongside him, but the prospect of watching three people be killed for no good reason was sickening to them both.

It was with heavy hearts that they passed through the gates into the grounds of the castle and made their way to join the Sheriff at his viewing area. There were many people passing through the gates as the event had been opened up to the public and it made Harry angry to think that people had made a special journey to witness the executions.

“Maybe people are curious,” Louis suggested quietly as they were led to meet the Sheriff by one of his guards. “Maybe they want to know if the Sheriff is really going to hang villagers just for trying to feed their families.”

Harry sent him a warning look. “That’s dangerous talk Lou,” he hissed. “You never know who’s listening.”

Louis nodded once and mimed sealing his lips and twisting a key, which at least brought a slight smile to Harry’s otherwise pensive face.

“Ah, Harry, I’m glad you could join me on this beautiful day,” the Sheriff announced jovially as he saw Harry and Louis arrive.

“My lord Sheriff,” Harry bowed his head slightly.

“I see you have brought your servant along with you,” the Sheriff continued as he peered at Louis, “It’s a pity my cousin will not be here to join us today, he will be most disappointed to have missed you.” He sneered at Louis and there was a wicked glint in his eyes but Louis merely smiled politely, secretly thinking how grateful he was to have a reprieve from seeing Richard of Mansfield again.

“Take a seat Harry,” the Sheriff beckoned, “We will have the best view of proceedings from here.”

Harry took the offered wooden chair with a muttered ‘thank you’, as the Sheriff scrutinised him.

“You don’t look yourself today Harry,” the Sheriff remarked, “Are you unwell?”

Harry’s eyes had been fixed on the gallows erected in the centre of the courtyard below them, three nooses swaying slightly in the breeze. He cleared his throat as he tore his eyes away. “I must admit that I am not a fan of events such as this. I don’t like to see lives wasted.”

The Sheriff laughed harshly at his words. “These people have committed a crime and they must be punished – they chose to waste their lives when they consorted with outlaws. I have decided to keep the gallows as a permanent fixture in the castle grounds; to act as a reminder of the consequences of crime. All the people that witness this today will learn that I will not allow anyone to stand in my way, Harry.”

The threat in his words was obvious but Harry held his gaze, not wanting to look like he was afraid of him.

The sound of drums pounding a steady beat announced the arrival of the condemned men. Guards pushed the three prisoners forwards as the crowd parted to let them through.

Harry’s eyes scoured the crowd until he found himself focused on a woman weeping pitifully. She was being held up by another woman, trying to console her as she sobbed. He wondered if she was the wife of one of the condemned men, or the mother of the young boy who looked terrified as he climbed the steps onto the platform. The crowd were shouting and jostling around, and Harry suddenly felt sick – a cold sweat broke out on his skin and black spots swam across his vision.

Louis immediately realised that Harry was unwell and passed him a cup of water before kneeling down beside him and stroking his arm.

“I can’t watch this,” Harry whispered sadly, “It’s not right.”

The Sheriff had been watching their interaction but finally rose from his seat to address the crowd assembled below.

“These men are sentenced to death,” he declared as the crowd quietened and turned to face him. “Consorting with outlaws is a crime that shall not go unpunished. Any man, woman or child supporting a criminal or receiving stolen goods from a criminal becomes a criminal themselves and their punishment will be delivered swiftly. Any person who brings me information about the location or movements of wanted outlaws will be greatly rewarded.” He sat back in his seat and waved his hand at the executioner to continue.

The nooses were slipped over the heads of the three ‘criminals’ and an eerie silence seemed to descend over the crowd as they watched on.

Harry was still leaning forwards in his seat, drawing in deep breaths, but Louis looked down at the scene. Harry’s words were true – it wasn’t right that these people were going to suffer, that their families were going to suffer.

“Don’t look,” he whispered to Harry as he too turned his face away.

The executioner stepped towards the first man and was about to kick the stool away from beneath his feet when the unmistakeable sound on an arrow whizzing through the air broke the silence. The crowd gasped as one. Louis and Harry both looked up immediately and watched as the executioner fell backwards onto the platform with an arrow sticking out of his chest.

There was a flurry of movement from the crowd and two previously unnoticed figures threw off their cloaks and produced their swords. Niall ran straight at the approaching guards while Zayn leapt up onto the platform, cutting the nooses with a slash of his sword and urging the three prisoners to run for their lives.

The crowd was in utter chaos as some fled the scene while others gawped at the action in front of them.

From the castle wall, Liam jumped down onto the stone steps below him, and drew his bow back again. He fired at the guards that had rushed towards the gallows, felling them before some of them had even drawn their swords.

Zayn had joined Niall and the two of them were trading blows with the guards.

“Get some more guards in here – _now_!” the Sheriff bellowed as he shook with rage. The veins in his neck were bulging and his eyes looked like they were about to pop out of his head.

Harry and Louis had both stood up, Harry suddenly feeling a lot better, and they watched in amazement as their three friends valiantly took on the guards. They noticed that some of the townspeople and villagers were even trying to help out, throwing things at the guards and blocking their path wherever they could. It was absolute pandemonium and the Sheriff was fuming.

A gap in the crowd, which seemed almost like it had been planned somehow, allowed Zayn, Liam and Niall to slip through, closing again once they had passed through as the remaining townspeople and villagers did an admirable job of looking confused and unsure of where to turn. The guards were caught on the other side of the crowd as the three outlaws ran for the gate. They fought off the few guards that attempted to stop them as they went and disappeared through the gateway.

The Sheriff was practically howling with anger as he verbally abused the guards standing nearby and cursed the three outlaws, promising them all a violent, bloody death. He barely spared Harry and Louis a glance as he stormed away from them. They looked at one another and tried hard to conceal the smiles that threatened to erupt on their faces. There was something very satisfying about seeing the Sheriff’s plans destroyed, even if it was only temporarily, and they couldn’t wait to congratulate their friends on a job well done.

***

They watched the approaching wagon from the safety of the trees. The number of vehicles passing through the forest had fallen over the last few weeks and the outlaws could only assume that it was something to do with their attacks.

There were two soldiers walking alongside the wagon as well as the driver sitting at the front. It looked like an easy target which was why they hesitated. Since they had started attacking the carriages and wagons they had noticed that measures were being taken to protect the contents or occupants that were being transported; more guards accompanied them or more highly trained men. Something about this wagon and its too few guards just didn’t seem right.

“I say we just go for it,” Zayn said quietly as they followed its progress along the track.

They were creeping along through the trees, keeping parallel to the road.

“Doesn’t it seem a bit too easy?” Niall whispered back.

“I’m sorry, would you prefer a few more guards to deal with?” Zayn offered sarcastically. “We can head back to Conisbrough if you’d like a challenge.”

“Oh come on, let’s go for it,” Liam interrupted before they could bicker any more.

Neither Zayn nor Niall needed any real encouragement so the three of them took off running through the undergrowth towards the wagon.

Liam had already put an arrow in the driver by the time they had broken their cover so the wagon slowly came to a halt. The two guards were instantly prepared and as the sound of words clashing filled the air, there was a loud thump from the rear of the wagon.

Liam’s heart dropped to his stomach as he saw several armed soldiers piling out of the back of the wagon. It was a trap – a trick to lure them in and then leave them outnumbered.

Niall and Zayn had obviously realised what had happened too but they had no choice but to fight. The one thing that was on their side was that they were more familiar with the forest than their enemies – they were better at dodging in and out of the trees and finding their feet on the uneven ground.

A sword came swinging through the air towards Liam’s head and slammed into the side of the wagon just as Liam ducked before he brought his own sword up and across the body of the man before him.

He glanced over at Niall who was pinned up against a tree trunk until he brought his knee up into his opponent’s groin sending him sprawling onto the floor.

Zayn was locked in a fierce battle with one of the soldiers. Their swords swinging and blocking each other, move for move. But another soldier was creeping up behind Zayn, his sword poised to swing at him. Liam immediately drew his longbow and sent an arrow flying at the man who fell to his knees and dropped his weapon.

Things seemed to be going their way, until one of the soldiers threw himself from the back of the wagon and knocked Liam to the ground. He was winded as he landed and he struggled to catch his breath. There was blood dribbling down into his eye from his forehead and as he tried to push himself up the man set upon him. Liam only just had time to block the man’s sword with his own blade and he struggled to hold the weapon away from his body. His arms were shaking from the strain but then the pressure was removed as a blur of someone’s body rushed forward and kicked his attacker in the side, sending him rolling away from Liam.

Zayn reached out his hand to pull Liam up but just as Liam was about to accept his hand, he saw a flash of steel as the man lunged forward, slashing his blade across Zayn’s thigh. Zayn cried out and fell backwards as Liam roared in anger and swung his sword into the man’s stomach. He twisted it gruesomely before wrenching it free from the man’s body in disgust.

Niall yelled out triumphantly as he knocked down the final soldier and leant forward, hands on his knees gasping for breath and sweat dripping down his face. It was only when he heard Liam’s distressed voice that he realised that something was wrong. He rushed to the back of the wagon and found Liam leaning over Zayn, whose face was distorted in pain. His thigh was bleeding freely, soaking his trousers with bright red.

“Oh shit,” Niall gasped as he rushed to them.

Zayn was squeezing Liam’s hand tightly as he looked between his friends desperately.

“What do we do, Li?” Niall asked as he knelt down.

Wincing as he prised Zayn’s hand away from his own, Liam began undoing his belt. “Help me tie this around his leg,” he said, trying to keep the tremor from his voice.

They worked quickly, apologising to Zayn as he moaned in pain.

“Do we go back to camp?” Niall asked.

“It’s too far,” Liam shook his head, looking at Zayn’s paling complexion. His mind was racing as he tried to decide what to do for the best. “We have to take him to Styles Hall.”

Niall looked at him doubtfully, knowing the danger it might put them all in.

“We have no choice,” Liam told him before he could voice his concerns.

Between them they managed to pull Zayn up and support his weight as they began slowly making their way to Harry’s home. Knowing the forest as well as they did meant that they at least knew a short-cut through the trees and they could avoid the road but they still made slow progress.

When they reached the walls of Harry’s home they stopped and allowed Zayn to slump to the ground and lean against the wall. He was struggling to keep his eyes open and his head lolled forward as soon as he was released.

Liam removed his bow and quiver, handing them to Niall, before he made his way to the gate. It was dark and Liam was pleased to see that Harry had taken their advice and started closing the gate once night fell. He banged loudly on the gate and turned his face so that the injured side was facing away from it.

The hatch was wrenched open and a face peered out suspiciously. “Who is it?” a voice asked.

“I have business with the Earl,” Liam replied.

“The Earl is at supper,” the voice replied bluntly.

“Then fetch me his manservant,” Liam snapped. “I bring news from the Sheriff.”

The face scowled at him before the hatch was slammed shut again.

Liam could hear footsteps scurrying away from the gate and he prayed for the man to hurry and that Louis would be compelled to come if he knew that one of the Sheriff’s messengers was waiting outside.

Soon he heard footsteps approaching the gate again and the hatch was opened cautiously. Louis did a double take when he looked out and saw Liam.

“ _Liam_?” he hissed, “What are you doing here?”

“We need help,” Liam replied quickly. “Zayn’s hurt.”

Louis nodded immediately. “Wait,” he said, and he pushed the hatch closed. There was movement on the other side of the gate and then the wooden doorway swung open. “Quickly,” Louis beckoned.

Liam grabbed hold of Zayn and together with Niall they helped him through the gateway.

Louis pushed the gate closed and locked it once more before hurrying off in front of them, guiding them into the house. “Upstairs,” he said once they were inside. “We’ll take him to Harry’s chamber and then I’ll fetch him.”

It was slow progress going up the stairs but once they had made it, Louis quickly directed them to a bedroom. He pushed the door open and led them inside. “Here,” he waved them over and they laid Zayn onto the long table that Harry had in his chamber.

Louis disappeared immediately, closing the door on his way out.

It didn’t take long before the door was flying open again and Harry was striding in, concern all over his face as he took in the scene.

“My god,” he gasped as he approached the table, “What happened?”  
“We were outnumbered,” Liam answered simply. “He’s been slashed badly on the thigh.”

Harry rolled up the sleeves of his shirt before he inspected the wound. “Louis, go downstairs and fetch me water, cloth and a needle and thread.”

Louis nodded and ran out of the room instantly.

Harry put his hand on Zayn’s forehead and Zayn’s eyelids fluttered open. His eyes were glassy but he smiled weakly when he saw Harry.

“Zayn,” Harry breathed, his voice calm and slow, “You are wounded, but I can help you. I must stitch the wound together. I’m sorry…but it will hurt. Do you understand?”

Zayn nodded and then grimaced as another stab of pain shot through him. He reached out blindly until his hand found Harry’s. He squeezed as tightly as he could. “I have faith in you,” he whispered, repeating Harry’s own words.

Louis burst back into the room then, carrying everything that Harry had requested and Harry squeezed Zayn’s hand once more before he stood up straight. “Liam could you get me a piece of wood please,” Harry said as he pointed to the basket beside the hearth in the room.

Liam returned with a suitable piece and stood by Zayn’s head. He held it out, breathed deeply and tapped Zayn gently on the cheek. “Zayn, you need to bite down on this,” he said, as Zayn looked at him wearily. His friend complied, taking the wood horizontally between his teeth and trying to relax his breathing.

Harry set about cutting away Zayn’s blood-soaked trousers, before he cleaned the excess blood away from the wound. When he was finished, he looked up at where Liam was standing and nodded at him. Liam grabbed hold of Zayn’s shoulders and pressed him down against the table. Niall leaned over and grabbed his wrists, pinning them down as well and Harry took a deep breath. Louis handed him the threaded needle and he pinched the flesh on either side of the wound together. Zayn’s leg twitched in response and Louis leant over to hold his legs down against the table. Harry began moving the needle in and out of Zayn’s skin, trying to forget that he was doing this to someone that he cared about.

Zayn groaned and whined in pain, tears leaking from the corners of his eyes as he clamped his teeth down on the wood. His body convulsed against the pain but his friends held him firmly. Harry worked quickly, the stitches weren’t going to be pretty but he couldn’t bear to drag out the pain any more.

When he had finished, it appeared that Zayn had passed out from the experience. His face was slack as Liam removed the wood from between his teeth.

Harry cleaned the wound again and sent Louis to bring him some herbs from the kitchen that would help reduce the risk of infection and another that would provide some pain relief for when Zayn woke again. He asked Liam and Niall to carry Zayn to his bed and lay him on there and once he was settled they all stepped back to look at his unconscious form.

“You will all need to stay here tonight,” Harry said eventually.

“I’m sorry we’ve brought this problem to your home,” Liam replied as he continued to look at Zayn in concern.

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Harry told him immediately. “I’m glad we were able to help. You did the right thing bringing him here. You will all be safe for the night now. I have guest rooms that you can use tonight to get a good night’s sleep. I will stay here with Zayn to keep watch over him.” He was watching the sleeping figure on the bed with great fondness.

Louis cleared his throat. “Well, Liam can stay in my room – if he wants,” he said quietly.

Liam smiled at him while Harry raised his eyebrow knowingly.

“Oh, so just me on my own tonight then,” Niall piped up. “But actually, that’s probably not a bad thing. Means I’ll get a night without being disturbed by anyone’s snoring,” he laughed.

After checking on Zayn one last time, making sure that Harry really would be alright to look after him during the night, and bidding each other good night, Louis quickly led Niall to one of the guest rooms and left him to get comfortable. Then he returned to Harry’s chamber to collect Liam and led him down the corridor to his own room.

Louis set about lighting a few more candles in the room before he turned around and swiftly walked over to Liam, pushing him carefully back against the wall. He smoothed his hands across Liam’s chest and shoulders before placing one against his cheek. “Are you alright?” he asked softly.

“I’m fine,” Liam replied, “Just worried about Zayn.”

“You’re hurt too,” Louis told him as he lifted his fingers to gently touch the cut above Liam’s eyebrow. It had stopped bleeding now but the blood had crusted over the cut and there was a smear of dried, dark red across the side of Liam’s face.

He winced slightly at the contact but just reached his own hand up to entwine his fingers with Louis’. Then he brought their joined hands to his mouth and kissed the tips of Louis’ fingers individually.

Curling his other hand into Liam’s hair, Louis leant against him so that their chests were pressed together and he could lean up to kiss Liam softly. They stayed like that for a long time, kissing slowly and breathing one another in. Then Louis used their still joined hands to pull Liam with him across the room towards his bed. He turned around as they reached it and carefully pushed Liam down to sit on the edge of the bed.

Liam moved to pull Louis back against him but Louis slipped out of his reach before he could and crossed to the other side of the room where there was a small dressing table. It didn’t take long before he came back to Liam, placing a tray onto the bed beside him. He took a piece of cloth and soaked it in the little bowl of water that he had brought over, before he gently took Liam’s chin in his hand and tilted his head upwards ever so slightly. Then he set about cleaning the wound above Liam’s eyebrow and wiping away the dried blood with incredibly gentle movements.

Liam watched him intently as he focused on the task – his eyes never straying from Louis’ face. There was something almost intimate about their positions – Louis standing in the space between Liam’s legs, his delicate fingers nimbly working across his skin, never making Liam flinch or wince with his actions; one of Louis’ hands stroking his skin as he gently moved his head if he needed to see a different angle; their breath mingling as Louis moved closer; Liam’s hands by his sides, itching to reach out and touch Louis but knowing, without having to be told, that he wasn’t allowed to until he was finished his task.

Eventually, Louis seemed to be satisfied with the state of the cut and he placed the bloodied cloth back on the tray, before he moved the tray onto the floor. Standing upright again, he slotted himself back into the V of Liam’s legs and leant down to place a soft kiss against the now-cleaned wound.

Finally Liam lifted his hands from the bed and placed them on Louis’ hips, pulling him as close as possible. He looked up expectantly, longing for a kiss but saw that Louis’ lip was between his teeth as he threaded his fingers through Liam’s hair repetitively and he stared at a spot somewhere above Liam’s head.

“What’s wrong?” Liam asked gently as he reached up to stop the movement of Louis’ hand and brought it back down between them to hold.

The action seemed to focus Louis’ attention back on him and he looked down at Liam with slightly wide eyes. “I…I don’t like seeing you hurt,” Louis whispered. “Knowing that…seeing Zayn so badly wounded…and then you were bleeding…it’s selfish of me,” he blew out a long breath, “I don’t want you to ever get hurt like that…or worse…I don’t know what I’d do.” He looked down at their joined hands and started chewing on his lower lip again.

Listening to Louis’ words made something in Liam’s chest swell with emotion. He reached up and smoothed his thumb across Louis’ lip to stop him tearing at the flesh and causing Louis to look up at him once more. “God…” he breathed out, “Louis…I love you so much.”

Louis’ eyes widened a little, his breathing hitched slightly and then he leant down to kiss Liam desperately. Liam strained upwards from his seated position, his mouth opening willingly in response to the tongue tracing over the crease of his lips.

Louis’ fingers made their way to Liam’s shoulders, pushing his worn leather jacket down his arms, as Liam wriggled around kicking off his boots.

Their lips stayed connected until Louis had worked Liam’s linen shirt up his chest and had to pull it over his head. He pushed Liam backwards onto the bed and climbed up to straddle his waist, reattaching their lips as Liam moaned into his mouth, his hands on Louis’ hips.

Louis moved his lips to the tender flesh of Liam’s throat, teeth scraping over his Adam’s apple as he felt him swallow around another moan. He worked his way up to Liam’s ear, kissing and sucking at the skin of his throat and jaw until he could press gentle kisses against the shell of his ear. “I love you,” he whispered, the combination of the words and the warmth of his breath causing Liam to shudder beneath him.

Liam’s hands moved up to pull the fabric of Louis’ shirt up and over his head, not wanting to wait any longer before feeling their skin pressing together.

He could feel the hard line of Louis’ erection pressing against him and he rutted up once, groaning at the sensation of friction against his own hard cock. Louis almost echoed the sound and he ground his hips down against Liam, slowly rocking against him.

“Li…” he moaned, “I want you.”

Liam’s hips seemed to buck upwards of their own accord upon hearing his words. Their kisses became more desperate, Liam’s hand twisting in Louis’ hair, before moving to undo the laces of his trousers and push the material, along with his underwear, past his hips.

Feeling strong fingers pressing against his bare flesh, Louis drew in a sharp breath before leaning down to lick and bite his way across Liam’s chest. He moved down, breathing hotly against Liam’s stomach, as he untied the fastenings of Liam’s trousers and, after Liam raised his hips slightly, slid them down his legs.

After kicking them off, Liam held onto Louis’ hips tightly before lifting him slightly and flipping them over so he could hover over Louis. He pulled the material of Louis’ trousers and underwear down completely and threw them to the floor with his own clothes.

Leaning on one elbow, he reached up with his other hand and gently smoothed it over Louis’ cheek, whilst kissing him deeply. He trailed his fingers down Louis’ neck, across his chest and stomach, and then teasingly, removed his hand and placed it on Louis’ knee before stroking up his inner thigh. Louis was shaking slightly from the anticipation and Liam didn’t want to tease him anymore, didn’t think that _he_ could take waiting anymore either. He wrapped his hand around the base of Louis’ cock and stroked upwards firmly. The slide of his fingers was eased by the pre-come at the tip and Liam’s mouth was practically watering from the sight of Louis’ mouth parting around a silent moan. As he worked his fist firmly along his length, he watched as Louis sucked his lower lip between his teeth again, this time a sign of pleasure rather than distress.

“Liam,” he murmured desperately, his hand squeezing Liam’s bicep tightly, “I need more… _please_.”

Liam leant down and licked into his mouth again; he didn’t need asking twice, he was ready for more too.

Louis pushed him back, panting slightly, and pointed to the edge of the bed. “On the tray on the floor,” he breathed out heavily, “There’s oil.”

Liam gave him one quick searing kiss before he climbed off the bed and found the little vial that he was looking for. He clasped the little bottle in his hand tightly and turned back to look at Louis. He looked beautiful; all golden skin shimmering in the candlelight, his hair messed up against the pillow, his bright blue eyes shining with desire…and love. God, Liam was so in love with him – had been in love with him for as long as he could remember really, had wanted this moment for so long. He smiled fondly as he climbed back onto the bed and settled between Louis’ legs. He leant down and kissed the spot on Louis’ chest right above where his heart was still thumping quickly. “I love you,” he said as he looked up at Louis’ smiling eyes.

“I love you too,” Louis replied, before he reached up, wrapped his hand behind Liam’s head and pulled him down for another kiss.

Then Liam felt the little glass bottle being taken from his hand and heard the tiny ‘pop’ as Louis pulled the stopper out. He sat back on his haunches a little as Louis took his hand and poured the liquid out onto his hand, spreading it out with his own fingers. Then he tugged Liam’s hand down past his hard cock, past his balls and to the ring of muscle beneath.

Louis breathed out a low steadying sigh as Liam’s finger brushed over the sensitive flesh before slowly pressing inside. He tried to relax and take slow breaths as he felt Liam’s finger push further.

“Are you alright?” Liam whispered.

“Yes,” Louis breathed out, “I trust you, keep going.”

Liam began to move his finger, incredibly slowly at first and then with more confidence when Louis pushed down on him. He took that as a sign, and pushed a second finger in. As Liam twisted his fingers, a spike of pain mixed beautifully with pleasure ripped through Louis and he whined as his fingers gripped the sheets tightly.

“ _There_!” he gasped out and then continued to repeat the word as Liam’s fingers brushed over the same spot repeatedly until he was merely panting it raggedly.  His legs fell open further and Liam leant over him to capture his lips in another kiss, swallowing his moans.

When Liam could manage to pull his lips away, he looked down at Louis, their faces only inches apart. The light sheen of sweat across Louis’ skin only seemed to make him glow all the more in the candlelight. “Are you ready?” Liam asked quietly.

Louis shuddered a little and leant up to press a soft kiss against Liam’s lips, “Yes…I want to feel you inside me.”

Liam leant back and grasped the vial of oil again. Pouring it out onto his hand and covering his achingly hard cock, he could feel Louis’ eyes watching him. He leant over him again, taking his place between Louis’ spread legs. Louis hooked his ankles around the small of Liam’s back and drew him closer slowly.

“Love you,” Louis whispered before Liam’s cock pushed at his entrance. Then his eyes fluttered closed as he breathed through the feeling of Liam pushing past the ring of muscle.

As Liam pressed inside, he immediately felt overwhelmed by the sensation. “Lou…” he breathed out, “God… _Lou_.”

Louis opened his eyes to look at him, marvelling at the expression of pure pleasure on Liam’s face. He gripped Liam’s arms as they supported his weight above Louis, feeling the muscles moving beneath the skin. Then he tightened his thighs around Liam and pulled him closer with his ankles, signalling that Liam should move.

Liam didn’t need any further encouragement as he pulled out slightly before snapping his hips forwards again. He picked up a slow rhythm, causing them both to moan and sigh with each thrust. Leaning his head down, Liam kissed at Louis’ neck as Louis dug his blunt fingernails into his back.

Liam’s movements became more hurried and he panted against Louis’ neck; hot breath spreading the flush across Louis’ sweat-slicked skin.

One of Louis’ hands twisted into Liam’s hair, tugging a little because he so desperately wanted to see his face, to kiss his lips again.

Liam’s face was flushed, his eyes lust-darkened but still soft with affection as he locked eyes with Louis.

“Lou…I’m…I’m nearly there,” he panted as his hips continued to thrust quickly.

Louis rolled his hips up in response. “It’s alright,” he grunted, “So am I.”

His hand moved down between them and he began stroking himself firmly in time with Liam’s rhythm. He whined as he felt the feeling of his orgasm building low in his gut.

On a particularly deep thrust, Louis squeezed his eyes shut, a loud groan falling past his lips, as he came with his back arching into the feeling.

A low growl had rumbled through Liam’s chest at the sight and feeling of Louis coming beneath him. He stilled for a moment to gaze in wonder at the shuddering form of his lover, revelling in the feeling of Louis clenching around him, before he moved into him again. Louis was still gripping him tightly, his fingertips still digging into his flesh. With a few final thrusts, that had become mostly uncoordinated as Liam reached the end, he slammed into Louis and came with a shout of his name.

With his body still shaking through the rush of his orgasm, his arms seemed to lose their strength finally and he collapsed onto Louis, who wrapped his arms around him and held him as they both tried to steady their breathing and slow their racing hearts.

After a while, Liam seemed to find the energy to move and he pushed himself up from Louis, pressing a kiss to his lips gently as he slipped out of him.

“Stay here,” he whispered, as he rolled to his side and out of the bed.

Louis watched him fondly as he grabbed a cloth from the dressing table and then blew out nearly all of the candles as he made his way back to the bed.

Liam wiped away the sticky mess from their stomachs and chests before dropping the cloth over the side of the bed and lying on his side to face Louis once more. He ran his fingers through Louis’ messy hair and leant forward to kiss him softly.

Sighing in contentment, Louis closed his eyes and breathed deeply. “You’ll still be here in the morning, won’t you?” he asked quietly.

“Of course,” Liam replied, just as quietly.

Louis hummed. “Good, because otherwise I might have thought that this was all some wonderful dream.”

Liam huffed out a soft laugh. “No dream I’ve ever had could live up to what’s just happened.”

Louis opened his eyes to peer at him, a small smile playing on his lips. “Love you,” he whispered.

“I love you too,” Liam replied before he leant backwards to blow out the final candle, leaving the room in darkness. Then he curled towards Louis again and they allowed exhaustion and happiness to pull them into a deep sleep.


	6. VI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter chapter this time but I just had to end it where I did (because I'm just that cruel).

_Barnsdale_ _Forest_ _, November 1308AD_                

It had been nearly six weeks since Zayn’s injury and he was nearly back to full fitness. He had stayed at Styles Hall for several days after Harry had treated his wound as he slowly recovered and Harry fretted over the possibility of infection if he returned to the forest.

Unfortunately, Liam and Niall couldn’t stay on as guests at the house while Zayn was convalescing. It was hard enough hiding one outlaw in the house, let alone risking having three of them there. As it was, Zayn was confined to Harry’s chambers where no other servant apart from Louis would ever see him. It wasn’t that Harry didn’t trust his servants – he knew his staff were loyal to him and didn’t want to believe that any of them would inform the Sheriff that a wanted outlaw was lying in his bed, but it was a risk that they couldn’t afford to take. So Zayn stayed while Liam and Niall returned to their forest camp the morning after they had arrived, much to Louis’ disappointment. It wasn’t even as though they could return each day for a visit – the situation was far too dangerous to risk drawing attention to what was going on.

After nearly a week, Zayn had left the comfort of Harry’s chamber and limped back to the woods under the cover of darkness, deciding that it was too risky to remain at Harry’s house for any longer. Harry had been rather reluctant to let him leave and had understood Louis’ disappointment at not being able to keep Liam at the house more permanently. The two of them had consoled each other and Louis wondered if Harry had fallen for the dark-eyed outlaw as hard as he had for Liam. He had watched as Zayn had pressed a soft kiss to Harry’s cheek and lingered there, whispering in his ear, before disappearing through the gate to return to the forest.

They had all met up in the woods at various times to exchange news and further plans over the last few weeks. The rare opportunities to share a longing look or a fleeting touch were bittersweet. As much as they cherished those moments together, it was always torturous to be parted again, especially when they knew the danger they were all facing as the Sheriff got angrier and more determined to achieve his goals.

***

While Zayn had been recovering, Liam and Niall had had to reduce the number of attacks they could launch on the vehicles travelling through the forest. They still took on some targets but they couldn’t realistically risk going after the larger wagons or the ones surrounded by guards. Still, they could show that they were watching and sending a few arrows into the sides of carriages or taking out a few soldiers from a distance sent the message clearly enough.

They had been out hunting. They had decided to take a steady walk through the forest because Zayn had joined them and, with winter on the verge of settling over the forest, game was becoming harder to find. They weren’t desperate for food so they could afford to take their time but they had decided that anything extra they caught they would deliver to Campsall.

After a surprisingly successful morning, they were approaching the village with a brace of pheasants to drop off for Liam’s parents. The sound of a scream stopped them in their tracks as they tried to determine its origin. There were raised voices not too far away. Something was happening in the village.

The three of them swiftly made their way through the trees until they were as close to the village as they dared get. From their position they could see armoured soldiers wrenching the doors of the little houses open and barging their way inside. The villagers were scurrying about in panic, watching helplessly as their homes were invaded and their possessions rooted through.

Then they caught sight of the driving force behind such a seemingly unwarranted attack. Sitting on his horse, surrounded by guards, watching on with his beady eyes, was the Sheriff. Liam felt his anger rising as he stared at the evil man sitting so dispassionately on his horse watching the poor villagers.

When the soldiers returned to him with shakes of their heads and empty hands, the Sheriff’s eyes narrowed and he kicked his horse to move forwards a little further into the village.

The villagers watched him warily as he began to speak. “I know that this village was once home to a now-wanted man. I know that Liam Payne, the outlaw, still has connections to this place and I know that he has returned here since he was outlawed. I have a message for all of you: if you assist with the capture of this criminal and his allies you will be greatly rewarded. On the other hand, if you choose to support him you will be treated as criminals yourselves and will face the gallows. If any of you should see Payne, pass on my message: I will destroy everything he cares about and everyone he loves until he finds himself on his knees begging for mercy.”

The villagers looked around nervously at one another as he seemed to be finished his speech.

Watching from the trees, Liam’s fingers were itching to send an arrow flying straight at the Sheriff. But with so many other people and a small army of guards around the Sheriff he knew his shot would be wasted.

 Just as he thought the Sheriff was about to turn and leave, he began speaking again.

“I think a message needs to be sent to Payne and his fellow outlaws so he does not misunderstand me,” the Sheriff announced. He beckoned to someone behind him and a soldier carrying a flaming torch appeared and walked through the assembled crowd who watched him in confusion.

The soldier approached Liam’s parents’ home and stood outside waiting for the Sheriff to speak again.

“Let this be a warning to him and anyone who supports him. I _will_ make him suffer for defying me and disrupting my plans,” the Sheriff sneered at the crowd. “Burn it down,” he commanded.

The soldier lifted the torch to the roof of Liam’s former home. The thatched straw smouldered a little at first, but then the flame caught and the fire began licking its way across the roof.

Liam’s mother screamed in anguish from the crowd as his father moved to rush forwards but was restrained by guards.

The torch bearing soldier moved around the little house, holding the flame against the building until more of it was alight before throwing the torch through the open doorway and walking away.

In the trees, Liam was struggling furiously against Niall and Zayn who had pinned him to the ground to stop him from bursting out of the tree line to attempt to save his parents’ home and kill every single guard in his way as well as the Sheriff.

“You’ll get yourself killed right here and now,” Niall grunted as he practically sat on Liam to prevent him getting away.

“Let me go,” Liam growled, “They’re my parents…that’s their _home_.”

“We know,” Zayn told him as he held his arms down, “But you don’t stand a chance of helping them. Do you think they want to see their house burnt to the ground and their son killed all on the same day?”

“And you _will_ be killed,” Niall added, “There’s too many of them, even for us to attempt to take on, especially with all those villagers standing around because I don’t doubt that the Sheriff would use innocent people to defend himself. It’d be a blood bath.”

Liam stilled on the ground and looked up at his friends sadly. He knew that they were right; he knew that there was nothing he could do.

When they were sure that he wasn’t going to jump up and go running out to fight, Niall and Zayn released their hold on Liam and he stood up slowly. By the time he looked back at the village, his parents’ home was well ablaze and the villagers were running to and fro with buckets trying to put out the fire. The Sheriff and his men were gone.

Liam stood and watched with his jaw clenched for a few moments before he walked calmly out of the forest and towards the village. Niall and Zayn looked at each other briefly before they followed him without a word.

The villagers seemed to notice him approaching in waves; first one person stopped and stared, then another, then a few more, until the whole village had come to a halt and was staring at the three men before them.

Liam’s mother suddenly burst through the crowd and ran forwards. She threw herself at Liam, weeping as she wrapped her arms around him and kissed his face. “My son,” she cried desperately, “My boy, my Liam.”

Liam returned his mother’s embrace tightly, burying his face in her hair for a moment as he breathed in the familiar scent of family and home. When he looked up, his father was standing beside them. He looked old; worn down by the toll of living a harsh life. He clapped his hand on Liam’s shoulder firmly and nodded once.

“Let me help,” Liam said, when he had found his voice again.

His words seemed to motivate the villagers into action once more. They suddenly sprung back into movement, rushing forwards with buckets of water. Liam, Niall and Zayn soon found themselves handed buckets and they too joined in.

It took hours but the fire was eventually extinguished.

***

Liam’s mother was still weeping and she couldn’t bear to look at the remnants of her home. He sat beside her, clutching her hand tightly, wishing there was something he could do to make it better.

The other villagers had been kind; offering Liam’s parents a roof over their heads, wrapping a blanket around his mother’s shoulders as she shook from cold and shock, and not one of them looked at Liam, Niall and Zayn with anger or judgement. They didn’t say it, but their actions seemed to show that despite the Sheriff’s threats and actions, they wouldn’t be intimidated by him, they wouldn’t turn the outlaws in.

Eventually, Liam knew that they had to leave. They couldn’t risk staying any longer in the village. He hugged his mother tightly, promising to return. He spoke quietly with his father about their options and where they would go. Liam suggested that they went to Styles Hall and spoke with the Earl about taking a house on his land and working the fields. His father had looked at him curiously, before Liam told him that the Earl was a good man and could be trusted. There was an understanding look in his father’s eyes before he suddenly pulled him into a hug and told him he was proud of him. Liam had felt a lump in his throat at the words and he blinked his eyes furiously to prevent any tears falling.

With heavy hearts, Liam, Niall and Zayn left the village and headed back to their camp.

***

Liam lay awake that night. The images from the day plagued his mind. The Sheriff’s words echoed around his head: _I will destroy everything he cares about and everyone he loves._ The Sheriff wasn’t a man for words without action; he had proven that today.

He had known that Liam was from Campsall and had made a special journey there to send his message. He had known which house belonged to his parents and had taken joy in seeing it burnt to the ground. Despite the villagers’ show of solidarity with him and his family, the Sheriff must have spies somewhere - he obviously had people feeding him information. And he wouldn’t stop at burning down Liam’s parents’ home – that was merely the first warning. He would ensure that Liam suffered for his crimes and for embarrassing him by ruining his plans. His parents had been the first victims, but Liam was terrified about who might be next.

Niall and Zayn were obvious targets seeing as they were just as wrapped up in the attacks against the Sheriff as Liam was and he feared that they would be next in the line of fire. But Liam knew he had no chance of persuading them to flee and get to safety. Both of his friends were as determined as he was to see the Sheriff defeated. They were stubborn but also incredibly brave – nothing he could say would make them leave Liam’s side. Besides, he thought to himself, they knew what they were getting in to when they agreed to tackle the Sheriff so it wasn’t his place to tell them what to do now. 

There was Harry, who was already treading a thin line with the Sheriff. If he got wind of the fact that Harry was working with the outlaws, the Sheriff’s retribution would be swift and brutal.

And, of course, there was Louis – what if the Sheriff somehow found out about their relationship? It might not be that hard seeing as they had grown up together, and had always been close, in the same village that had been raided that very morning.

He had been helpless this morning as he had watched his mother and father’s home destroyed. He couldn’t protect them from the evil of the Sheriff. But he could protect Louis; he wouldn’t risk his safety anymore. This was exactly the reason why he had tried not to allow himself to get close to Louis again when they had been reunited all those month ago; he knew that caring for him would put Louis in danger, but he had been selfish and given in to his desire to be with him. He didn’t want to imagine a situation where Louis got hurt, or worse, so pushing him away now to keep him safe was better than risking losing him forever because of the Sheriff’s revenge.

The smouldering remains of Liam’s childhood home were a stark reminder of the cruelty that the Sheriff was capable of. Liam wasn’t going to let anyone else suffer because of him.

He was going to keep them all safe, even if that meant pushing Louis away, and he was going to end this fight once and for all.

***

Liam hadn’t been able to wait any longer than necessary. The day after the attack in the village, he had ridden to Styles Hall as the sun began to sink beneath the horizon. He didn’t want to draw attention to his presence so had decided to simply walk through the gate as though he was meant to be there. He had hidden his bow and sword in the trees so unless anyone recognised his face, he could have passed for any other man walking through the forest.

Harry, being the kind-hearted man that he was, had always been very welcoming to visitors and had a sort of ‘open door’ policy as regard to people coming to his home. Liam had told him that he couldn’t afford to be so friendly and have complete strangers wandering around his estate without question, especially in such dangerous times, but Harry wasn’t having any of it. It had taken a lot of persuasion to get him to start closing the gate overnight so he wasn’t going to back down over leaving it open during the day. So Liam casually wandered through the gateway and headed to the house.

His relaxed appearance belied the fact that his heart was hammering in his chest and his stomach felt like it was tying itself in knots. His palms were sweaty and he could feel a headache forming behind his eyes. The stress of what he was about to do was weighing heavily on him.

A few of Harry’s servants stopped to look at him as he made his way along the path towards the door of the house but nobody challenged him.

When he reached the heavy wooden door, he took a deep breath and banged his fist against it firmly a few times.

A short woman with rosy cheeks pulled the door open and eyed him with slight suspicion. “Can I help?” she asked.

Liam cleared his throat, “I’d like to speak with Louis, please.”

The woman squinted at him a little. “If you’ll wait here, I’ll see if he’s available.” With that, she shut the door again.

Liam took a step back and waited, shifting from one foot to the other nervously.

Eventually the door swung open again and this time Louis was standing there. He looked more than a little surprised to see Liam but his shock was soon replaced by a huge smile. “Liam…what are you doing here?” he laughed lightly as a peered around Liam, as though he was expecting Niall and Zayn to be somewhere nearby.

“I needed to talk to you,” Liam said, his face fixed into a blank expression.

Louis’ face fell. This moment was so reminiscent of the last time that Liam had shown up and surprised Louis with almost the exact same words. Something was wrong; everything about Liam seemed off somehow, from the way he was standing to his clenched jaw. “Do you want me to come to the forest?” Louis said quietly in case anyone was listening.

“No,” Liam replied bluntly, he couldn’t drag this out, “Can we speak here?”

Louis drew in a deep breath but nodded his agreement. He turned around and quickly led Liam up to his room.

As soon as the door was closed, he turned around and tried to lighten the strange atmosphere that Liam had brought with him. “You’re going to have to stop turning up here looking so serious you know.” He tried for a smile but Liam was just staring at him.

They were several feet apart and even that didn’t seem right. Louis made an effort to move closer but Liam held up his hand to stop him.

“I’ve come to tell you that I don’t think we should see each other any more,” Liam announced before Louis could speak again. He couldn’t drag this out anymore; he had to deliver his message as quickly as possible before he lost his resolve.  

There was silence as Louis just blinked at him in shock. His face scrunched up eventually and he shook his head slightly before his eyebrows rose a little. “I’m sorry, what did you say?” he asked and he sounded genuinely confused.

Liam cleared his throat. “I won’t be coming back here and I don’t think you should come to the forest anymore either.”

Louis took a step towards him, his face beginning to look panicked, his confusion growing. “What are you talking about?”

“It’s too dangerous,” Liam told him simply.

“Well, I don’t care,” Louis said indignantly. “It’s been dangerous the whole time but that hasn’t stopped us.”

Liam had been prepared for that argument and he knew he had to say something that would push Louis away, make him angry. Still he had to force the lie out.

“Well I just don’t think it’s worth the risk,” he said lowly. 

Louis’ mouth flapped open and he was obviously trying to absorb the words. He shook his head in denial. “That’s not what you said the last time you were here with me.”

Liam shook his head, trying to push the memories of being with Louis out of his mind. He wanted to protest but didn’t get to speak before Louis carried on.

“You told me that you loved me,” Louis said and he sounded like he thought that would be the end of this discussion and Liam would realise he’d been stupid.

Liam looked at him steadily and sucked in a harsh breath. “I just said that to make you feel better,” he lied, the words like ash in his mouth. “You were upset; I just wanted you to relax.” He knew how that sounded: like he’d used the words to get into Louis’ bed and nothing more.

Louis’ eyes widened and he looked like he’d been slapped. He turned to the side, away from Liam, but when he lifted a hand to his face, Liam could see that he was shaking.

It took all of Liam’s strength in that moment to not close the distance between them, pull Louis to his chest and tell him he was sorry and that it was all a lie and that he was just so scared of what might happen to Louis if he had anything to do with him.

After a long moment, Louis turned back to face him. Tears were shining in his eyes but he looked determined. “You’re lying,” he accused in a whisper.

“And you’re fooling yourself into believing that it was ever more than a dream,” Liam told him. “It was a bit of fun, but it has to stop now. Like I said, it’s not worth it.”

A lone tear fell from Louis’ eye as he stared at Liam in disbelief. Liam watched it track its way down his cheek and then drip off his face. When it splashed against Louis’ shirt, Liam seemed to wake up from a trance and he turned around abruptly, wrenching the door open.

“Goodbye Louis,” he said, trying with everything he had to keep the sadness from his voice. He didn’t even turn around as he spoke. He _couldn’t_ turn around; he knew his resolve would break if he looked at Louis’ devastated face. Walking as quickly as he could without breaking into a run, he moved away from Louis’ room, down the stairs and out of the house.

He didn’t see Louis slump onto his bed and bury his face in his hands, he didn’t hear him crying pitifully as he sat there hearing Liam’s painful words repeated in his head.

He also didn’t see the pair of watchful eyes tracking his exit from the house from the shadows at the end of the corridor and he didn’t see the same eyes observing Louis sitting in his room in despair. A sly smile accompanied the eyes as their owner thought of how handsomely rewarded he would be by the Sheriff for this piece of information.    


	7. VII

_Styles Hall, November 1308AD_

Winter was on its way. The fires in Styles Hall were burning brightly in the hearths but they weren’t enough to warm the chill that had crept over Louis following Liam’s words. He had been quiet and withdrawn since that day last week and Harry only knew part of the story. Louis, in his inconsolable sadness, had been unable to tell him everything that had been said, but had simply managed to say that Liam had cut his ties with him.

It was obvious that Louis was heartbroken but he continued with his work diligently. He was a constant presence at Harry’s side even though it seemed like he was only there in body; his mind and spirit were far away in the heart of the forest with Liam.  

***

It had been dark for several hours by the time Harry settled down to eat his supper. For the last few days, he had been eagerly awaiting a letter from his sister but so far no news had come from the north of the country. He had sent word to her a few days ago; informing her and her husband about the Sheriff’s plans and his growing confidence as well as his building fury at being undermined by the outlaws. He hoped that they would send support, but he also needed them to understand his involvement if things went wrong and the Sheriff realised that Harry was in fact involved with the outlaws.

He took a sip of soup from his bowl but then paused in his movement of lowering his spoon. There seemed to be some sort of commotion outside; he could hear shouting and a heavy thumping sound. Plopping the spoon back into the soup, he pushed out of his seat and stood up. With one hand on the hilt of his sword that was sheathed in its scabbard on his belt, he swiftly moved towards the door leading out into the corridor, only to come to an abrupt halt as Louis burst in, eyes wild and looking panicked.

“Lou?” Harry asked when he saw the state of his friend. “What’s wrong? What’s going on?”

“It’s the Sheriff’s men,” Louis told him in a rush. “They’re attacking, trying to get through the gate.”

Harry’s eyes widened to match Louis’. He had been waiting for this day, had known it would come eventually. He clenched his jaw and tightened his fist around his sword. But as he made to move forward, Louis put his hands on his arms.

“No Harry, you can’t,” he pleaded.

“This is my home Louis, I have to defend it,” Harry argued.

“There’s too many of them,” Louis said desperately. “They aren’t here to kill you – they’ll take you to the Sheriff and God only knows what evil plans he’ll have for you. You don’t stand a chance against all of them. You can’t just go running out there and throw away your life – you’re too important for that. You can’t help anyone and save this country if he’s got you chained up in a dungeon.”

“But…I have to _do_ _something_ ,” Harry said, his eyes moving to the door again.

Louis drew in a deep breath and looked lost in thought for a moment. “Go to the forest,” he said suddenly. “Go to find Zayn, tell them what’s happened. They’ll know what to do.”

He grabbed hold of Harry’s arm and dragged him out of the room and towards the kitchens.

When they reached the kitchen, Louis ran to the external door and peered out cautiously. Then he turned back to Harry. “If you go through the rear gate, you should be able to make it to the trees without being seen.”

Harry looked at him in confusion. “You’re coming with me,” he said but there was a look of doubt on his face.

“No I’m not,” Louis replied as he looked Harry in the eye.

“Lou…”

There were more raised voices outside, louder than before. There was a heavy cracking sound followed by a scream.

“Harry you have to go – _now_ ,” Louis said as he pushed him towards the door.

“ _You’re_ coming with me,” Harry repeated.

“No, Harry,” Louis said forcefully. “Look, I’ll stay here and distract them. If we both go, they’ll chase us into the forest but if I stay I can keep them busy by pretending you’re still here somewhere. They want _you_. They’ll give up and leave when they realise you’ve escaped – they won’t care about the rest of us here. Then as soon as it’s safe, I’ll come and find you.” His words were tumbling out in a rush and he jumped when he heard banging against the front door of the hall.

“But what if…”

“It’ll be alright Harry,” Louis promised although his heart was pounding in his chest in fear. “But you’ve got to go now. Don’t stop until you find them.”

Another scream ripped through the air followed by a harsh laugh, then the sound of splintering wood.

Harry hesitated, his eyes glancing back to the corridor before focusing back on Louis.

“Go,” Louis said and he actually pushed Harry through the doorway. “ _Go_.”

Harry looked at him for a long moment. “Be careful,” he said quietly, as he pulled Louis into a quick hug.

“You too,” Louis replied as they parted.

With one final look, Harry turned and sprinted away from the door towards the concealed rear gate that the servants occasionally used. Within a minute, he had pulled it open just enough to squeeze through, then he pulled it closed behind him and disappeared from view.

Louis let out a long breath, hopefully Harry was safe. He pulled the kitchen door shut and quickly ran back to the dining hall where Harry had been sitting. He took Harry’s place at the table and tried to adopt a calm expression.

It didn’t take long before several armed men burst into the hall, glancing around until they caught sight of Louis sitting at the table.

“Where is the Earl?” one of them asked as he approached the table slowly.

“He’s not receiving visitors this evening,” Louis replied easily.

The man scowled at Louis. “Don’t try to be smart with me boy. Where is he?”

“You’ve had a wasted journey,” Louis told him. “He has plans this evening that don’t involve you.”

The soldier moved quickly, marching around the table and standing in front of Louis’ seat. “Is he hiding?” he spat as he leant down towards Louis. “Like a scared little boy.”

“He is braver than you and all of the Sheriff’s other excuses for soldiers put together,” Louis said with a sarcastic smile.

The soldier’s lips pulled into a sneer and he grabbed hold of the front of Louis’ shirt. He pulled him out of the seat roughly and raised his fist.

“Stop,” another voice called down the hall from the doorway. “This is the Earl’s manservant if I am correct.”

The soldier holding Louis lowered his hand but didn’t release his grip on him.

The other man who had spoken approached them. “Where is the Earl?” he asked calmly.

Louis just looked at him with disdain but refused to speak.

“Very well,” the man said, “Take him outside, bind him, and prepare to leave. We will search the rest of the hall for the Earl.”

At the words, Louis began to struggle violently against the man holding him. “Let go of me,” he snarled. “I’m not going anywhere with you. I’m just a servant, I’m of no use to you.”

“So you would have us believe,” the second man spoke again, the calm note still in his voice. “But the Sheriff has requested the pleasure of your company specifically.”

Louis brow furrowed in confusion as his mind began to race.

“He wants the Earl as well but if we can’t find him tonight, I’m sure he will be satisfied with just you for now,” the man continued, before he nodded to his companion.

The first guard began dragging Louis towards the door, with Louis kicking and squirming and cursing as they went.

“Wait,” the calm man announced. He walked up to Louis and fixed him with a hard stare. Then he pulled out a knife. Louis’ eyes widened as the man brought the knife close to him but then frowned in confusion as he felt the material of his shirt pulled.

“What are you…” he started, but was cut off as the man lifted a ragged strip of Louis’ own shirt up and wrapped it tightly across his mouth. The coarse fabric bit into the soft skin at the corners of Louis’ mouth as he struggled against the gag. The material was tied tightly behind his head and then he was pushed back against the soldier once more.

“Can’t have you making all that fuss all the way back to Conisbrough,” the calm soldier said simply. “You’ll wake up all of the outlaws.” There was a flash of something in his eyes as he said it and Louis swallowed as best as he could.

With that, Louis was manhandled out of the hall and through the courtyard. He glanced to the side as he was pushed along roughly, catching sight of many of Harry’s other servants, cowering in small huddles on the ground as they were guarded by the soldiers. One of them was clutching his bleeding arm, another with a bruise already forming on her cheek, and Louis felt a swell of anger again. He struggled and tried to kick at the man holding him, only to find himself ruthlessly knocked down onto the cold, rough path.

“Try that again and you’ll be walking all the way back to the castle,” the soldier snarled in his ear before he pulled him up harshly and forced him to move again.

As Louis stood having his wrists tied behind his back and his ankles tied together, he could hear the man from inside speaking loudly to the other servants in the courtyard.

“Should your master choose to return to his hall, tell him that his manservant is being held by order of the Sheriff of Nottingham at Conisbrough Castle. He is charged with consorting with outlaws and will no doubt be hanged for his crimes.”

The words were like a physical blow to Louis. He felt himself sway a little where he was standing. Did this mean that the Sheriff knew everything? Did he know that he and Harry had been working with the outlaws? Did they know about his relationship with Liam? Would Liam even find out about Louis’ arrest before his sentence was carried out? And would he even care?

He would have the entire journey to the castle to think about all of the questions assaulting his mind.

***

It was another quiet night around the fire at the outlaws’ camp. With the weather becoming colder, the three men were finding themselves huddling closer to the fire with each passing night as the temperature dropped.

Things had been quiet for a week or so.

Liam had disappeared one evening, only returning the following morning with a wretched look on his face and dark shadows under his eyes. He had hardly said two words to Niall and Zayn upon his arrival at their camp. It was obvious that something was very wrong but they knew better than to push Liam into talking to them. It was only when Zayn had suggested riding to Styles Hall to see if there was any news that Liam had told them that he wouldn’t be returning there again. The whole story had rushed out of Liam as though he was ridding himself of something awful, leaving Niall and Zayn just staring at him in bewilderment.

Zayn was the first to tell him how stupid he’d been; that he should’ve told Louis his fears rather than pushing him away with a lie. But Liam had argued that Louis would never have accepted the truth so he had no choice but to hurt him.

Niall had joined Zayn’s side, telling Liam that he should get his arse over to Harry’s home and tell Louis the truth.

But Liam wouldn’t back down – he was miserable, but he’d rather that than see Louis get hurt because of him. When Zayn pointed out that _Liam_ had hurt him with his words, Liam had growled something unintelligible before stomping off into the forest.

The three of them had reached a sort of stalemate. Liam didn’t want to talk about it and was convinced that what he’d done was for the best, while Niall and Zayn cautiously tried to persuade him otherwise. Conversation around the campfire at night had become somewhat awkward.

The sound of someone, or something, crashing through the undergrowth would have caught their attention even if they weren’t sitting in silence. Whoever, or whatever, was approaching was not using much stealth.

Liam was already pointing his long-bow in the direction of the sound, while Niall and Zayn had both taken up their swords in readiness.

The sight of a dishevelled and distressed Harry bursting through the trees into the clearing was the last thing that they were expecting.

“Harry…” Zayn immediately dropped his sword and ran towards him. “What are you doing here? What’s happened?” He wrapped Harry into a tight embrace and Harry clung to him as he tried to catch his breath.

Zayn steered him towards the fire, where the others were watching anxiously.

“We were attacked,” Harry started, still breathing heavily as though he’d been running for miles. “At the Hall…the Sheriff’s men came…there were so many of them…I saw them through the trees and there were so many…I ran here as fast as I could…we didn’t know what else to do.”

“Where’s Louis?” Liam asked as he moved towards Harry. He had a desperate look in his eyes.

“He’s at the Hall,” Harry said as he made eye contact with him.

“You _left_ him?” Liam demanded angrily. He stepped closer again and Zayn moved to block his path, pushing Harry backwards a step and then turning his gaze on Liam.

“No, it wasn’t like that,” Harry said quickly. “He told me to leave and find you. He said that the guards had come for me, to take me to the Sheriff. He said he’d keep them talking and searching the house while I got away. He’s going to come to find us as soon as he can.”

“He’ll be alright,” Niall said calmly, “They’ll have no interest in him once they realise that Harry isn’t there. He did the right thing sending Harry away, it was sensible.”

Liam didn’t look entirely convinced but he backed away a little and Zayn relaxed. He guided Harry to sit down by the fire and Niall brought him a cup of water.

“We should ride back there,” Liam said as he pulled at the string of his bow in agitation.

“Too risky,” Zayn said simply. “They might even still be there for all we know. Or they’ll be scouring the nearby woods for Harry. Even if there’s no sign of them, they might have left spies on duty to report if Harry returned tonight. We have to wait ‘til Louis comes to us.”

“And what if he doesn’t?” Liam snapped. “What if he can’t? Are we going to hide here and hope for the best?”

“If there’s no sign of him by tomorrow evening, we’ll ride to the Hall to see what’s going on,” Niall offered as a suggestion.

Liam still looked less than happy about the situation but mumbled his agreement.

It was four uneasy men that retired to the tents that night after hearing the full story from Harry. None of them slept particularly well; least of all Liam. He just couldn’t shake the feeling that even though he’d tried to keep Louis safe, he hadn’t succeeded.

***

It was early in the morning when Louis was dragged from his filthy cell in the bowels of the castle. His hands were still bound but at least his feet had been freed so he could walk without falling flat on his face.

He was marched along a series of stone corridors and up a set of winding stairs before his guard banged on a heavy wooden door. A voice called from inside and the door was pushed open. Louis was unceremoniously pushed inside and when he came to a stumbling halt, he looked up to see the Sheriff smiling at him wickedly from his chair.

The guard retreated to stand beside the door as the Sheriff rose from his position and stepped towards Louis. He prowled around him like he was assessing him and then came to a stop in front of him. Louis refused to look down; he wasn’t going to show his fear.

“Not everything I was hoping for,” the Sheriff smirked. “But you will do.”

Louis didn’t say anything and he kept his face blank.

“Tell me,” the Sheriff continued, “Where did young Harry get to last night? I am reliably informed that he was at the Hall when my men arrived so I’m curious as to where he disappeared to.”

Again Louis didn’t speak, he just held the eye contact as the Sheriff glared at him.

“I have a theory, that maybe, he ran off into the forest to meet up with those _outlaws_ that you have both been associating with.” The Sheriff’s smile widened a little at the way Louis’ eyes flickered involuntarily.

“Oh yes,” he laughed cruelly, “I know all about the way you and your master have been meeting with them and making plans against me. And I know all about _your_ special relationship with _Payne_.” He spat the name like it was particularly foul. “And I know that _you_ will be the reason why he comes here. When he hears that you are to be hanged, he will come to rescue you because I’m quite sure he is love with you and then…I will kill him.” The Sheriff was smirking like he had told a brilliant joke and seemed jubilant as he mocked Louis.

However, Louis let out a bitter laugh at the words and gave the Sheriff his own sarcastic smile. “Well that’s where your plan will fail then. You can hang me but he won’t come. Whoever your spy is, they obviously missed the key piece of information that Liam doesn’t care for me anymore. He won’t come to save me because he doesn’t love me, he doesn’t care about me. He won’t risk his life to save _me_.”

The Sheriff turned away for a moment and Louis hoped that he’d ruined his plans, even though the words had hurt him to say out loud.

But when the Sheriff turned around to face him again he had a mocking frown on his face. His lower lip was curled down but the smirk was still obvious. He huffed out a laugh before he spoke again. “Quite a coincidence that dear, sweet Liam came to break your heart the day after I had burnt his parents’ house to the ground and threatened everyone he cares about, wouldn’t you agree?” he said mildly.

Louis’ eyes were wide; he couldn’t hide the shock on his face.

Again the Sheriff laughed cruelly, “I wonder if _you_ broke _his_ heart with how easily you believed his lies, how easily you let him just walk away.”

Louis was shaking his head in disbelief and horror. And suddenly he felt angry too. He hated the Sheriff with every fibre of his being. Without even thinking about it, he was moving across the small space between himself and the Sheriff. His wrists were bound but to land one blow against this man would give him some satisfaction so he surged forwards. He managed to push the Sheriff backwards but before he could strike him properly, a large hand grabbed his shoulder and spun him around. Instantly, his brain registered that the man behind him was Richard of Mansfield before he was back-handed and sent sprawling onto the floor.

Propping himself up on one elbow, he leant to one side to press his cool fingers against the throbbing across his cheekbone. He scowled up at the two men standing over him, wondering when Richard had even entered the room.

“You’ll need to be taught some better manners,” Richard said as he stared down at him. “I don’t allow servants to behave like that in my house.”

Despite the pain across his cheek and the fact that he was at their mercy, Louis didn’t feel like staying meekly silent. “It’s a good job I’m going to be executed then, isn’t it?” he snarled.

Richard looked at the Sheriff with a raised eyebrow.

“We’re going to stage a hanging,” the Sheriff told him quickly. “Payne will come to save this one from the noose. Then he will be trapped. I’m hoping he will bring Harry along and I can force his co-operation once and for all.”

“I don’t want him hanged,” Richard said as he waved his hand at Louis. It seemed as though he had no real interest in what happened with Liam or Harry; he seemed to be only interested in one part of the plan.

“He won’t be, if all goes to plan,” the Sheriff said. “I want Styles’ allegiance and Payne and his friends destroyed. You can do whatever you want with the boy.”

As Richard turned his eyes on Louis once more, he found himself shrinking away from the glare. He felt like curling up into a ball and crying. Everything had been going so well, everything had been wonderful and now…he was held prisoner by two of the cruellest men in the country, he didn’t even know if Harry was safe, Liam, Niall and Zayn were going to be lured into a trap, and the last time he had seen Liam both of their hearts were breaking.   


	8. VIII

_November 1308AD_

The morning after the attack on Styles Hall, Harry found Liam sitting beside the stream not far from the camp.

Harry had woken early, having spent a long time lying awake worrying anyway, and decided to leave Zayn snoring softly in the tent as he slipped out into the cold morning sunlight. He had glanced at Liam’s tent and seen the flaps parted to reveal that it was empty so he set off to try to find the other man.

Liam looked up at him as he approached and then smiled weakly as Harry sat down beside him.

“I’m sorry for how I behaved when you came to the camp last night,” Liam said quietly.

“It’s alright,” Harry replied. “I understand.”

Liam looked at him steadily for a long time. “I just…I was so worried about Louis…and I know that you wouldn’t have just left him…I know that you’re like best friends and you care about him…I was just worried…I suppose I still am.”

Harry nodded slowly. “I’m worried too. I want him to come bursting into the camp and say everything’s alright – it’s horrible waiting around and doing nothing.”

Liam hummed in agreement and leant his chin against his knees.

Harry was watching him carefully; he could see the dark circles under Liam’s eyes, like he hadn’t slept in days; he could see the tense line of Liam’s shoulders; he could see the worry etched onto Liam’s face. “I understand that you’re worried about Louis,” he started, “But what I don’t understand is why you pushed him away. You obviously care about him so why did you tell him you couldn’t see him anymore? It isn’t what you really want – I can tell just by looking at you that it’s making you miserable.”

Liam sighed heavily and sat up straighter. He stared across the stream and into the trees. “I’ve been friends with Louis for as long as I can remember,” he said quietly. “We grew up together and even though he’s older than me, I always felt like I wanted to look after him.

When I was a teenager, my father taught me how to use a long-bow for hunting. Louis was so desperate to learn but I wouldn’t show him – I kept holding him off. I knew that eventually I’d teach him but I didn’t want him to be in the forest where it was dangerous and I didn’t want him to get in trouble for poaching.

When his father died, Louis had to take on a lot of responsibility and I helped him. I was there for him when he didn’t want to break down in front of his mother because he thought he had to be strong for her.

I’ve always wanted to keep him safe; protect him from danger and the horrible things that happen in the world. I’ve been in love with him since we were teenagers. I thought that might have faded after I became an outlaw and I had to leave the village, but when I saw him again I knew that I still felt the same way. And then when we kept seeing each other, I just fell more and more in love with him and I actually thought that we could be together and I could keep him safe. But then I realised that I can’t. I can’t keep him safe because by _being with me_ , I’m putting him danger. _I_ am the biggest danger to Louis and I can’t do that to him.”

Harry looked at him thoughtfully for a long time. He had never heard Liam speak so openly before. “I think you’re wrong,” he said eventually. “You talk as though your love for him is some sort of curse that will harm him but you’re so, so wrong Liam. I’ve known Louis for a while now, not as long as you, but long enough, and I know that the happiest I’ve ever seen him was when he was reunited with you. It’s not that he was miserable before that, but when you came back into his life it was like a missing piece had been slotted back into place. The only time I have ever seen him truly miserable was after you pushed him away.”

Liam ran his hands through his hair in frustration. “But I love him so much and I can’t risk his safety because I’m selfish. The only way to keep him safe is to stay away from him.”

“Liam, you’re a good man and I understand why you would think that, but I’m afraid you’re being a fool.”

Liam looked at him sharply in surprise.

“Louis is a grown man, he is capable of making his own decisions, and he knows what’s best for himself. And being with you is what makes him happy. He would risk the danger to be with you because he _loves_ you and pushing him away won’t change that. I know that you only want to keep him safe but you have to let him have some say in it too or you’ll both just be miserable for the rest of your days.”

Liam’s shoulders sagged slightly at Harry’s words. “I don’t know what to do,” he mumbled.

“Talk to him,” Harry said simply. “Tell him what you’ve just told me – the truth. And then you can both come to a decision about your future together. But you have to talk to him when he gets here – for both of your sakes.”

Liam nodded and smiled a little at Harry. “Thanks,” he said quietly. “You’re right, I need to talk to him rather than just doing what I think is best and making a mess of things.”

Harry clapped him firmly on the shoulder, his smile showing that he was pleased with Liam’s realisation. “Come on, let’s head back and get some breakfast – Niall and Zayn have had long enough lazing around this morning.”

***

By the time the sun was setting that evening, there had been no sign of Louis at the camp. All four men were starting to get restless and eventually it became obvious that they had to do something rather than sitting around waiting. They grabbed their weapons and set off for Harry’s home, cautiously making their way through the forest, constantly on guard for the Sheriff’s men in case they were walking into a trap.

They reached the Hall without any problems and surveyed the area from the tree-line. There was no sign of any soldiers and the only indication of the attack was the destroyed gateway into Harry’s home.

They had come this far so after a final check of the area the four of them made their way to the walls and passed through what was left of the gate. It was quiet – none of the usual busy, hustle and bustle of servants that Harry was used to, no-one to greet him with a friendly smile.

Quickly, they made their way to the house and pushed open the damaged wooden door. Again silence seemed to reign but they didn’t dare call out in case there were soldiers lurking in the shadows.

Harry strode through the house, the others following him with their weapons held in readiness. A muffled crying sound reached their ears as they drew close to the kitchens and they all halted in their movements to listen for a moment.

It was Harry who moved first, rounding the corner quickly and walking into the kitchen. A fire was burning in the hearth, lighting the room, and Harry could see a familiar figure sitting beside the long preparation table with her head in her hands.

“Rose?” he called gently.

The woman startled and nearly fell off her stool. She looked at him in shock before rushing forwards. “Oh sire,” she sobbed, “We all thought you were dead or taken, thank God you are alive.”

Harry didn’t hesitate to wrap his arms around the poor woman as she wept bitterly. “Where is everyone?” he asked gently.

Rose hiccupped around a sob and dabbed at her eyes with her apron. “The staff were despairing, most have gone to their houses in fear that the Sheriff’s men would return to claim the house. John and I stayed…he’s gone to the stables to tend to the horses – he’ll be so pleased that you’re not hurt.”

“What happened last night?” Harry asked as he led her back to the stool that she had previously occupied.

“The men attacked,” Rose said as she looked at him with wide eyes, “They were awful, violent men. They hurt poor Will when he tried to stop them getting into the house.” She drew in a watery breath. “They rounded us up outside… they were shouting and pushing everyone…we couldn’t do anything as they went in…and then,” her eyes widened suddenly and she gripped Harry’s arm tightly as though she had just remembered something important, “Oh poor Louis,” she whimpered.

The four men in the room all tensed at the words, Liam took a step closer, his hands squeezed into fists.

Harry spoke urgently, fear evident in his voice, “What about Louis? What happened to him?”

Rose was shaking now. “Some of the soldiers brought him out of the house – he was gagged and they were very rough with the poor boy. They took him away. But they said that we should pass on a message to you that,” she swallowed thickly and her eyes were filled with more tears, “That Louis has been taken to Conisbrough and that… he is to be hanged for consorting with outlaws.” Briefly her eyes drifted to the other three men standing in the room before she looked back at Harry pitifully.

Harry stepped away from her and turned to face the fire. His eyes were wide and his mouth hung open a little as though he wanted to speak, or scream, but he couldn’t find the words. He was breathing heavily and looked pale in the firelight. “It’s my fault,” he whispered as he put his head in his hands.

Zayn rushed towards him and pulled him into a tight hug.

Liam remained where he was standing for a moment, like he was frozen in shock, before he suddenly dashed through the door of the kitchen and into the darkness outside, Niall following him quickly.

***

It had taken a long time to calm Harry and Liam down after what they had found out. Harry was devastated; blaming himself for what had happened and apologising over and over again. Liam had vomited outside, as Niall rubbed his back and tried to console him, before deciding that they had to ride to Conisbrough that very moment to rescue Louis.

Zayn and Niall, while upset and shocked by the turn of events, were able to keep more control of their emotions and had calmly steered Harry and Liam back to the forest (in case the Sheriff’s men did return) to formulate a plan that wouldn’t get all of them, including Louis, killed.

A ride to the town the following day provided Niall with much needed information. The townspeople loved to gossip and news of the Sheriff’s joy at the upcoming hanging seemed to be a hot topic of conversation. The hanging was to take place in two days time at noon at the gallows that had been specially erected at Conisbrough Castle. There was much speculation as to who was going to be executed; the people believed it was someone very important to the Sheriff’s plans. Niall rode back to the camp with the news and they set about making their plans.

“You know this is a trap, don’t you?” Zayn asked as they sat around the fire the evening before the hanging was scheduled.

Niall was sharpening his sword while Liam checked the fletching of his arrows. They both stopped and looked up at Zayn.

“Of course we know,” Niall replied easily.

“It’s particularly aimed at you Li,” Zayn continued. “They’ll try to use Louis against you, to distract you or something.”

“I know,” Liam nodded thoughtfully. “But I also know that I’ll do whatever it takes to get Louis out of there safely.”

“Thought as much,” Zayn gave him a quick nod and a small smile.

Harry appeared then and took his position beside Zayn, his own sword in hand which he began to sharpen with the stone that Niall threw to him.

“I wish you weren’t coming with us,” Zayn muttered against his shoulder.

Harry rolled his eyes fondly. “Of course I’m going with you. Louis is my best friend and, I _know_ you keep saying it’s not my fault,” he sighed heavily, “but I still feel responsible and I’ve got to help him – I’m not going to just sit here. It’s time to stand up to the Sheriff once and for all.” He pressed a soft kiss to Zayn’s temple. Then his eyes lifted and he looked across the fire at Liam. Their eyes met and they nodded at one another in silent agreement – it was time to put an end to the Sheriff’s tyranny.

***

The steady beating of the drums seemed to pulse through Louis’ entire body. He felt like his bones were shaking with each thump.

There were four guards marching him towards the gallows; a couple of times he stumbled, exhausted from lack of food and sleep over the last few days, but they harshly pushed him on. His hands were tied in front of him, the ropes cutting into the soft flesh of his wrists that was already damaged from the chains that had secured him to the wall in the dungeons. There were new bruises on his body, the guards in the dungeon showing little care with how they manhandled the prisoners; Louis’ angry curses and disrespect for them had earned him even more abuse.

He looked up and tried to focus on the faces of the crowd. He wondered if he would recognise any of them but he couldn’t seem to concentrate on anyone as he was pushed along. Maybe that was a good thing. He wasn’t sure he really wanted to see anyone he knew looking back at him with sadness, or some stranger laughing at his misfortune or thinking he was getting what he deserved for mixing with outlaws.

Eventually, he reached the wooden steps up to the gallows. He paused and drew in a deep breath through his nose before he lifted his foot onto the first step. Once he had reached the top, the hooded figure of the executioner stepped forward and grabbed him roughly by the arm. He pushed Louis towards the block of wood beneath the noose.

When Louis didn’t immediately step up, the man growled lowly in his ear. “What are you bloody waiting for?”

“Not exactly in a hurry to die,” Louis muttered, earning him another cuff around the head.

“If you don’t get a move on I’ll just stick my knife in you,” the man told him bluntly, “Don’t matter how you die as long as I do my job.”

Louis scowled but stepped up onto the block. The man behind him reached up, pulled the noose over his head and tightened it around his neck. It was a truly terrifying feeling; the rough scratch of the rope against his flesh; the tightness, already feeling like it was cutting off his air supply; the knowledge that it would take a mere second to kick the block from beneath his feet and he would die.

He squeezed his eyes shut for a long moment, breathed in deeply, and then opened them to stare at where the Sheriff was standing on his platform watching the proceedings.

The Sheriff was staring back at him, but every so often his eyes would scour the crowd as though he was looking for someone. He obviously _was_ looking for someone – he was looking for the rescue attempt that he was so sure would come. Maybe he thought it would be the same as the last time that the outlaws had interrupted one of his executions.

Suddenly, everything went very quiet. The drums halted, the crowd seemed to fall silent. Still nobody moved, there was no flash of a blade or whistle of an arrow through the air. Maybe no-one was coming.

Louis followed the Sheriff’s impatient glare and realised that he was staring at Richard of Mansfield who was standing beside the gallows looking equally perplexed. Even from Louis’ position he could see the way the Sheriff’s nostrils flared in annoyance, he saw him raise his hand as if to instruct the executioner to carry out his task and then there was a sudden roaring sound filling the air.

A mass of armed men ran through the gates, waving their swords and yelling a battle cry. It took a moment for Louis to realise that _Harry_ was at the head of the charge. The Sheriff’s soldiers ran to meet them and suddenly the clang of metal joined the roar.

An arrow whistled through the air from somewhere behind Louis and he felt the tightness of the rope around his neck loosen immediately. He looked up and saw the rope had been cut and he whipped around, pulling the noose from around his throat, to see Liam, bow in hand, running along the ramparts of the castle. He had barely a moment to embrace his freedom and revel in the sight of the other man, before a solid body slammed into him from behind. He struggled but it was no use. His hands were still bound in front of him and the other man fixed him in place with a crushing hold as he was manoeuvred across the platform.

The crowd was screaming and panicking, or at least some of them were. Others seemed to know _exactly_ what they were doing, particularly the ones who had somehow started a fire at the base of the wooden gallows and were fanning the flames.

The Sheriff was outraged. He had called in extra troops in readiness for this event. He had known that the three outlaws, and possibly Harry, would attempt to rescue the prisoner (that was the whole point – to lure them to the castle and capture them all) but he had totally underestimated their strategy. They had recruited soldiers from somewhere and seemed to have several villagers and townspeople supporting them too. He growled in fury. It didn’t matter – he was determined to rid himself of the outlaws that had caused him so much trouble over the last year. He pulled his own sword from its position against his hip and marched towards his enemies.

Louis was being forced up a set of stone steps that led up the side of the castle walls and onto the ramparts. He kept planting his feet firmly onto the floor, only to be lifted as though he weighed nothing by the much larger man behind him.

“Let go of me,” he yelled, struggling as best as he could against Richard.

“Shut up,” the man ordered as he continued pushing him along.

“Don’t you think it’d be better for you to just make a run for it?” Louis tried to reason with him. “Can’t you see that the Sheriff’s plans have failed?”

“ _Shut up_!” Richard repeated angrily, he sounded desperate and a little out of breath. “If his plans have failed, I’m still going to get what _I_ wanted out of it.”

Louis realised that he probably should have expected such a fickle attitude from the man holding him captive. Richard clearly didn’t have any sense of duty to his cousin as he was merely interested in getting what he wanted out of their arrangement and was quite content to leave the Sheriff to fight his own battles.

They had reached the top of the steps by now and Louis tried to turn around to push his attacker away. It was wishful thinking seeing as Richard was several inches taller than him and much heavier but he had to try.

The angry frown on Richard’s face only became more pronounced at Louis’ attempts and he suddenly wrapped a meaty hand around Louis’ throat and pushed him backwards against the low wall running around the edge of the ramparts. He continued pushing until Louis was bent backwards over the edge. In that moment it was only Richard’s strong arms that prevented Louis from tumbling over the wall and falling to his death. His eyes were wide as he scrabbled at the hand around his throat and tried to pull himself up straighter.

“Try that again and I’ll push you over,” Richard snarled in Louis’ face before he pulled him away from the edge and continued pushing him along the ramparts.

When Louis managed to catch his breath, he dared to look down into the courtyard. There were armoured men engaged in fierce sword fights spread out across the whole area. Suddenly he realised where Harry had managed to find a troop of soldiers; the attacking army were wearing a pale blue crest on their armour. He recognised it from their visits to the north to see Harry’s sister and her husband, the Duke of Cheshire. Harry’s letter must have reached them and they had sent support. Amongst the fighting men, he caught sight of Zayn swinging his sword wildly and felling one of the Sheriff’s soldiers, before he moved to stand side-by-side with Niall as they pushed forwards.

Abruptly, Louis came to a halt, not because he had chosen to stop moving but because the man pushing him along had forced him to. He tore his eyes away from the scene below and looked up to see Liam standing further along the ramparts facing them. His bow was drawn with an arrow nocked in readiness as he pointed it at them.

For a long moment, Liam’s eyes were fixed on Louis like he couldn’t tear them away. But then Louis felt himself being pulled more tightly against the body behind him. He winced at the pain of his bruises and at the feeling of being held by the disgusting man but his eyes never left Liam’s. He understood Richard’s plan then; he was going to be used as a shield.

“Let him go, you bastard,” Liam shouted.

“I don’t think so, Payne,” Richard yelled back. “He’s my reward for my loyalty to the Sheriff.”

Liam wrinkled his nose in disgust at the prospect that this man had named Louis as his price for his support. It made his skin crawl and his blood boil. And he could only imagine how Louis must have felt.

“I’m sure the Sheriff is most appreciative of your _loyalty_ as you abandon him. You’ll never make it out of here with Louis,” Liam told him. “I won’t let you.” Liam’s arms were beginning to ache with the strain of holding the bow so tautly in position.

 “Do you really want to take the shot?” Richard asked, his voice had taken on a mocking tone. “Are you sure that you’re good enough? Or will you just risk hitting him?”

Liam’s muscles were beginning to protest at the way he was holding the bow up so he slowly lowered the weapon slightly and released the tension from the string. His eyes met Louis’ and they just stared at one another across the distance. A tiny nod of Louis’ head and the look in his eyes reminded Liam of everything he needed to know: Louis trusted him with his life.

“I thought as much,” Richard laughed cruelly. He pushed Louis forwards a step but still held him in front of him. “You aren’t as good a shot as you like to think you are.”

Even as the words were falling from Richard’s mouth, Liam had straightened his arm, pulled back the bow-string and sent an arrow flying.

Louis felt a rush of movement above him, his hair fluttering as the arrow whipped through the air. There was a strange thudding sound and suddenly he was released. He spun around on the spot, just in time to see the body of Richard of Mansfield toppling off the ramparts, with an arrow sticking out of his eye socket. He stared at the crumpled form below him for a moment, drawing in a few shuddery breaths, before he turned around again and saw Liam, lowering his bow and watching him intently.

Louis was about to break into a run along the ramparts and throw himself at Liam when he saw movement behind him. Seemingly emerging from nowhere, The Sheriff was stalking along the wall with his sword raised, heading straight for Liam.

“ _Liam_!” Louis shouted in panic. He started running then, his still-bound hands waving that Liam should turn around.

Liam spun around just in time to block the Sheriff’s first swing by raising his bow. He was caught off balance though and fell onto his side under the weight of the Sheriff’s furious attack. From his position, he had no way of pulling out his sword. Maybe he could reach the knife strapped inside his boot if he could keep the Sheriff from decapitating him for long enough.

The Sheriff lifted his sword again. He had a wild look in his eyes; the look of a man who knows his enemy is at his mercy.

Liam could hear Louis screaming his name; he only had the briefest moment to think how sad it was that he’d never got to tell Louis that he really did love him and that he’d been a fool. He reached for his knife but knew he was too late.

The sword swung but suddenly the Sheriff’s face contorted and he dropped his weapon before he could make contact. He fell to the side with wide, glassy eyes and his face was twitching horribly.

Liam looked up and saw the figure of Harry, silhouetted against the sky, his sword still gripped firmly in his hands. When he glanced back at the Sheriff, he saw the massive wound ripped in his back and the blood pouring out of him. His face was no longer twitching but his eyes were still open. His expression was fixed in a grimace of hatred and pain – it seemed fitting that his face in death matched the one he had worn in life.

Harry reached down to Liam and took his hand, pulling him up into a quick hug.

“Thank you,” Liam panted quietly as he breathed deeply against Harry’s shoulder.

Harry clapped him on the shoulder and looked at him knowingly. His eyes wandered to something behind Liam and he gave a little nod and a quiet smile before he turned around and limped along the ramparts slowly.

Liam turned around and drew in a sharp breath at the sight of Louis standing a few feet away from him, staring at him with a mix of shock and undeniable love.

There was no hesitation as Liam rushed forwards, closing the small space between them in a few steps. Taking Louis’ face in his hands, he pressed their lips together passionately, trying desperately to pour every emotion he felt into that touch. He pulled back for long enough to pull out his knife and cut the ropes securing Louis’ wrists before dragging him back in for another kiss.

Louis kissed him back with equal fervour, twisting his hands into Liam’s hair and clinging to him as though his life depended on it.

When they pulled away for much needed air, they still stayed close, their foreheads resting against each other, breathing in each other’s breath.

“I lied,” Liam panted desperately, “I lied when I pretended that I didn’t love you. I lied when I said it wasn’t worth it. You are worth it Lou, you’re everything. I love you so much…I’m so sorry.”

He was babbling, the words pouring out of him until Louis pressed their lips together again. It was a gentler kiss this time; less fraught and overwhelming.

“I know,” Louis whispered when he pulled back. “I know…it’s alright now.”

“I’m sorry,” Liam said again. “I was so stupid.”

Louis sighed, “I never should have let you walk away like that. I knew you were lying…but it’s alright…I know why you did it…and I love you too.”

They pressed together again and probably would have stayed like that if it wasn’t for sound of someone clearing their throat non-too-subtly.

Pulling apart, they turned to peer at Niall who was standing nearby looking as bright and cheerful as ever, despite the drying blood on his cheek. “Sorry to interrupt,” he grinned, “But the battle’s over…good thing too seeing as you two obviously weren’t concentrating on what was going on around you anymore.”

Louis laughed and buried his face in Liam’s shoulder as Liam held him closer.

Niall continued. “The Sheriff’s men have given up, seeing as he’s, you know, _dead_ ,” he gestured over his shoulder to where the Sheriff’s body was still lying on the stone. “So, we thought we’d better get everyone fixed up and start working out a plan for what happens next,” he added.

Taking Louis home and looking after him seemed like a good start as far as Liam was concerned but he knew that as one of the leaders of this rebellion he had responsibilities. He pressed a kiss to the top of Louis’ head and took his hand to lead him down the steps to the courtyard to join their friends so they could begin making plans for the future.

No matter what else happened, Liam was sure that he was going to be spending his future alongside Louis. He had walked away from Louis too many times in his life and he promised himself that he was never going to do it again.        

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a (very) short epilogue for this story which I will post ASAP. So it's not quite over yet!


	9. IX (Epilogue)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very short epilogue to wrap everything up. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has read, left kudos or commented. I love to hear what people think of my fics so thank you!

_May 1310AD_

Late spring was possibly Liam’s favourite time of the year. Everything seemed so alive and life was easier once the weather began to warm up. Not that life was particularly hard these days. The days spent huddling around a campfire in a clearing in the forest were long gone; Liam had his own house now, one which he shared with Louis and had been living in for over a year.

Liam’s life was much more peaceful now. He didn’t chase carriages through the forest anymore, he didn’t hold noblemen at the tip of his sword as he demanded money from them. He didn’t need to.

Everything seemed much quieter now. Since the Sheriff had been defeated almost a year and half ago so much had changed.

Liam, Niall and Zayn had been summoned by the King shortly after the battle at Conisbrough Castle. At first they had all feared the worst. What could _the_ _King_ of all people want with a bunch of outlaws if not to punish them? But something about Harry’s calm reaction to the news had reassured them.

So they had met with King Edward II when he made a special journey to Conisbrough in the January following the Sheriff’s defeat. He had thanked the outlaws for their efforts in preventing the Sheriff’s attempt at dethroning him and had pardoned them for their crimes, granting them freedom to live their lives as they wished. They were no longer outlaws.

Harry and Louis had also been praised highly by the King. Their bravery in standing up to the Sheriff and refusing to give in to his evil plans had earned them a great deal of respect and admiration.

At first, Liam, Niall and Zayn, had been a little bit unsure as to what to do with their new freedom. They were so used to living in the forest and surviving as best as they could that they didn’t know how to do anything other than that. Eventually though, they found that they could live a new life and be happy.

Louis wanted to remain working as Harry’s manservant. They were the best of friends and he couldn’t imagine not seeing Harry every day. And it was Harry that suggested that Liam and Louis take one of the houses on his land, close to the Hall, that they could call their home. Louis would remain working for Harry and Liam was planning to take work around Harry’s land. He had a fairly broad set of skills after living in the forest for so many years so he was able to turn his hand to many activities. It didn’t take him long to find work to occupy his time. And every evening the two of them would eat their meals together and enjoy one another’s company, either by sitting in front of the fire on cold nights or taking a walk if the weather permitted, before falling into bed together.

Liam hadn’t given up his longbow. He still disappeared into the forest occasionally and returned with a brace of pheasants or rabbits, and he still delivered game to the villagers nearby frequently. He was free to come and go as he pleased now so was able to visit his family and take them food whenever he wanted. He didn’t poach deer anymore – he didn’t want to risk getting caught and become an outlaw again. Those days were behind him now.

Louis had badgered him into showing him how to use a bow and arrow – he had never let it go from when they were young – and Liam had finally given in and taken him to the forest to practise. It was just another thing that brought them together, as Louis’ excitement at learning something new or his frustrations when it didn’t go perfectly were often only soothed by a visit to the secluded lake that Liam had taken him to previously. Liam didn’t mind that at all – if he’d known how he would be rewarded for being such a patient teacher, he would have taught Louis _years_ ago. 

Regularly, Liam and Louis would join Harry for meals at the Hall. Of course it wasn’t just Harry that they joined but also Zayn, who had moved into Harry’s home shortly after he was pardoned and had been at his side ever since, and Niall who had also taken a small house on Harry’s land and was currently courting a maid from the house. Harry kept prompting Niall about how the Hall would look lovely decorated for a wedding and Niall seemed to be warming to the idea more each time they saw him.

So spring was a good time of year for Liam. But then again, so was summer when he and Louis could head out to the forest and enjoy hunting or disappear to the lake when they had an afternoon to themselves.

Autumn was just as good as the leaves turned brown and golden and they prepared for winter together. But winter wasn’t so bad either anymore; the cold weather brought the perfect opportunity to snuggle up with Louis in front of their fire or in their bed.

Life wasn’t perfect and they worked hard for their happiness but it was definitely worth it. And that was all that really mattered. 


End file.
